Nuevos integrantes
by Misai-Tan
Summary: Los chicos de SH enfrentan el desafio de ser padres, con todas las complicaciones del inicio... Y los milagros al final. Mpreg. Todas las parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola~ Espero disfruten esta nueva historia que traigo para ustedes. Está hecha con todo mi Kokoro**

**Advertencias: Contenido Mpreg, aparte en este fic es algo común que los hombres queden embarazados y también el matrimonio entre hombres (Se vale soñar…)******

**Sinceramente tengo una pareja predilecta, pero el protagonismo será de todas las parejas, todas las sugerencias bienvenidas. En este primer capítulo habrán dos parejas y al siguiente estarán las otras, de esa forma todos quedan igualados ^^**

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ser editor no es un trabajo fácil, es normal el estar con energías en un momento y a la semana siguiente estar sin poder mover un musculo. Por lo que el cansancio es normal. Pero esto ya era el colmo.

Los chicos de Esmeralda acababan de comenzar el ciclo, todos deberían estar al cien, sin embargo Onodera Ritsu tenia un problema. Apenas y podía bajar del piso dos al uno por las escaleras, y eso ya era mucho trabajo. No se sentía enfermo, simplemente se sentía completamente agotado al hacer cualquier esfuerzo.

Eso ya lo estaba molestando, y no solo eso. Ahora su vejiga parecía no aguantar nada de líquido, iba al baño varias veces al día. El cansancio podía atribuirlo, posiblemente, al esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo para tener a tiempo las correcciones de Satou-Sensei. Aunque ya había descansado tanto como lo tenia permitido, además que eso no explicaba las repetidas veces que debía ir al baño en un dia.

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en eso. Debia concentrarse en el trabajo, como siempre. Eso debía de ser algo de lo mas tonto, asi que mejor ignorarlo por ahora, aun si le molestaba.

Entró en la editorial, muy cansado para solo haber caminado de la estación hasta allí. Se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró jadeante. Era hora de comenzar.

-Ritsu.- Takano lo llamaba, pero el oji-esmeralda no lo escuchaba. Estaba muy entretenido tratando de regular su respiración - ¡Ritsu!

Con ese grito se sacudió un poco y logró ver el rostro de su jefe, algo molesto por haberlo ignorado -¿Q-Qué ocurre, Takano-san?

-¿Por qué estas tan cansado? ¿Acaso corriste todo el camino aquí? – Aunque lo decía para molestarlo un poco, en realidad estaba preocupado. Algo raro estaba pasando con su chico.

-No… Solo… Me di cuenta… Que iba algo tarde – Trataba de hablar, pero no paraba de jadear por el esfuerzo. Llenó sus pulmones de aire hasta el límite y luego lo soltó todo, eso le ayudó un poco – Asi que corrí hasta aquí.

Mino, Hatori y Takano miraron sus relojes. El castaño venia 30 minutos antes. Iban a reclamarle sobre eso, pero justo llegó la persona que faltaba.

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo Kisa cargando algunas carpetas y muchos papeles que le llegaban hasta el cuello, apenas y se podía ver su cara. Los demás editores reaccionaron, y se levantaron todos, a excepción de Onodera por su cansancio, a quitarle las cosas al recién llegado.

-Kisa, ya te hemos dicho que si vas a cargar cosas nos avises para ayudarte – Regañó Hatori al de menor estatura. Kisa vió las caras de reproche de sus compañeros, incluso la de su amigo castaño que aun sentado en la silla lo miraba de igual forma. Rascó su nuca algo nervioso.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Rió nervioso, a pesar de ser el mayor lo miraban como si fuera el niño pequeño que hizo alguna travesura – Pero no soy inútil, puedo cargar con eso.

-Mejor asegúrate de cargarlos a ellos – Takano señaló la abultada barriga de Shouta. Los pequeños mellizos hace poco cumplieron los cinco meses de gestación, pero la cantidad de bebés no era la razón de su preocupación.- Hablando de eso, ¿Te has sentido bien últimamente?

-Si, mucho mejor.- Mino lo empujó suavemente de la espalda hasta llevarlo a su colorida silla, allí pusieron todo lo que llevaba.

-Podemos aligerar un poco tu trabajo si quieres, dinos si estas sobrecargado y nos haremos cargo de algunos mangas tuyos – Habló seriamente Hatori, todos asintieron dándoles la razón, inclusive Takano

-No es necesario, no se preocupen – Les sonrió, aunque eso no les convenció mucho. Suspiró, realmente eran difíciles cuando querían.- … Y si veo que es mucho trabajo para mi, les diré inmediatamente

Todos asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo. "Estos están locos… Pero no le ganan a Yukina" Pensó Kisa suspirando.

Aunque estuvo callado todo el rato, Ritsu presenció todo y de igual forma apoyó a sus compañeros, pero de repente pensó algo que lo hizo sobresaltarse internamente. Volteó a su lado derecho, apreciando la barriga de su amigo. "¿Y si… estoy embarazado?"

No, no. Eso no podía ser. Pues, su amigo tenia los mismos problemas al principio, pero recordaba perfectamente sus nauseas, desmayos, sangrados… Aunque bien sabía que aquello era mas que todo algo propio del complicado embarazo de su amigo. Se entristeció al recordarlo, dejó de lado el tema en su cabeza y trató de concentrarse solo en su trabajo

Asi pasó la mañana, entre las nuevamente innumerables veces que fue al baño y su cansancio de solo ir y devolverse de este mismo. El tener a Kisa a su lado le hizo pensar una y otra vez en esa posibilidad, solo debía comprarse una simple prueba de embarazo, asi estaría  
seguro.

Pero tenia miedo. Habian posibilidades de que salieran positivas; él no se sentía preparado para enfrentar algo como eso. Aun las cosas con su pareja no estaban del todo claras con su madre, ella pensaba que no era nada serio. Pero este era un gran paso…

Y mas importante, estaba también el otro padre. Ellos se volvieron pareja y trataban de acoplarse a tal nombre, pero un bebé puede cambiar muchas cosas. Necesitan de la ayuda mutua, pero un trabajo tan estresante como el que ambos tienen, haría que faltara de esa ayuda.

-Ricchan – Escuchó que una voz lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.- ¿Aun piensas en la propuesta para aumentar las ventas del manga de Mutou-Sensei?

Mierda, perdió tanto tiempo en tonterías no confirmadas que se le olvidó la propuesta.- A-Algo asi, tengo problemas con ella – Solo una pequeña mentirilla

-Pues, si quieres puedo ayudarte – Le sonrió y acercó su brazo al escritorio para tomar una de las hojas de las ventas del mes. Pero Onodera se lo impidió, tomando la hoja antes.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, es mas, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites – Le sonrió, aunque vió un puchero teatral en su rostro y su ceño levemente fruncido.- Oh, Vamos. No te pongas asi, sabes que no queremos que te pase nada

-Lo se, lo se. Pero no me hagan sentir mal. Siento que me aprovecho de ustedes – Bajo la mirada un poco triste

-No te preocupes lo hacemos por gusto.- Vio una pequeña sonrisita de parte de su amigo a modo de comprensión. Aunque aun tenia una duda, algo que tal vez lo despejaría o lo complicaría mas, pero realmente necesitaba una respuesta realista, de alguien que pasara por ello.- Oye, Kisa-san – El peli-negro le prestó atención con una carita de intriga.- ¿Eres feliz estando embarazado?

-Claro que si – Fue una respuesta demasiado inmediata para el cerebro de Onodera.- Admito que pasaron muchas cosas, aun faltan enfrentar muchas mas, se deben tener mas responsabilidades, pero la verdad – Miró a sus futuros bebés con una sonrisa y acarició su vientre – Vale la pena.

Y Tal vez, era solo eso lo que deseaba escuchar para tomar su decisión. 

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Estoy en casa – Dijo Kisa entrando a su pequeño hogar. Por su embarazo decidieron que el peli-negro no podía quedarse solo en casa, asi que Yukina comenzó a vivir momentáneamente allí; por lo menos hasta que consiguieran una casa mas grande para la familia.

Solo había alcanzado a quitarse los zapatos cuando sintió un brazo en sus muslos y otro en su espalda, que lo levantaron fácilmente, aun con su nuevo peso.

-¡Ah! – Se asustó un poco por la sorpresa, luego miró mas relajado al que lo había hecho - ¡Kou, me asustaste! – Le regañó a su sonriente pareja que se encaminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el sin deshacer el agarre, sentando al peli-negro en su regazo.

-Lo siento, pero en serio quería verte – Se acercó para darle un beso y luego le levantó la camisa – Y también quería verlos a ustedes – Le sonrió al vientre antes de dejar dos pequeños besos, uno para cada bebé.

Sonrió, su pareja estaba enamorado de esos bebés. Si, definitivamente había valido la pena todo el sufrimiento.

Solo pasó una semana de concebirlo cuando ya se dieron cuenta de su embarazo, tal vez debido a las nauseas exageradas que tenia o los dolores abdominales. Fue con Yukina al doctor y efectivamente estaba embarazado. Al principio la preocupación de la pareja eran mas que todo sus familias, contarles tal cosa podía ser una balde de agua fría.

Pero era una preocupación sin sentido, la madre de Shouta estaba encantada que su hijo estuviese serio y por fin con ideales en el futuro, además ya esperaba tener un nieto. La familia de Kou tenia algo de miedo, pues aun el castaño era joven y seguía con sus estudios. Pero luego de mucha charla y tras pensarlo bien, decidieron apoyarlos pues ellos ya conocían a Shouta y lo estimaban mucho, además el ser que venia no tenia la culpa de nada.

Todo iba bien, Kisa debía cuidarse mas y no exigirse en el trabajo, Yukina decidió estudiar ese semestre algunas materias extra, las cuales debería dar en el siguiente, pero lo hacia para tener en el futuro mas tiempo libre con su familia. Pero cuando Kisa cumplió el mes y medio todo se salió de control.

Ya no eran solo pequeños síntomas, en ese tiempo se desmayaba con frecuencia siempre andaba pálido y apenas podía comer sin sentir nauseas, todos sus compañeros de trabajo trataban de apoyarlo en todo, siempre trataban de acompañarlo pues se podría desmayar y si no había nadie podría golpearse contra el suelo. Lo peor sucedió cuando estaba sentado en el trabajo, algo estresado y de pronto se sintió húmedo. Miró abajo y se puso pálido al ver que se desangraba. Todos se pusieron alerta y sus compañeros editores lo llevaron al hospital, lo acompañaron hasta que llegó un preocupado Yukina que acababa de salir corriendo de su clase al enterarse.

Allí le dijeron que todo eso se debía a que su pequeño cuerpo tenia problemas para aceptar al feto, mas que todo por su frágil constitución. Se podía llamar a eso una desventaja al tener su joven apariencia. Debian hacerle algunos procedimientos y aplicarle medicinas para normalizar el cuerpo al cambio, aunque podían considerar un aborto.

Ante la negativa inmediata de la futura madre sobre siquiera considerar la opción del aborto, los doctores comenzaron a programarle procedimientos que demoraron una semana. Kisa podía afirmar que fue la peor semana de su vida, el dolor que sentía era terrible y esas inyecciones se lo aumentaban, todo su cuerpo quemaba, gritaba de dolor. Yukina solo podía verlo sufrir, se sentía impotente e inútil, y aunque lo intentaran sacar, siempre permanecia a su lado en cada momento de la medicación. En el trabajo le dieron una semana extra para que se cuidara y se recuperara, en esa semana la mamá del peli-negro se quedó con ellos para cuidarlo mientras el menor estudiaba.

A pesar de que Yukina le decía que necesitaba mas descanso, decidió trabajar cuando se acabó esa semana. Al llegar se dio cuenta que no tenia el trabajo acumulado que esperaba tener, pues todos sus colegas le ayudaron. No querían que su amigo se esforzara de mas, por lo que aceptaron que volviera a trabajar con la condición de dejarle a ellos la mitad de su trabajo. Ver lo que pasó dos semanas atrás los dejaron preocupados por su salud, pero ese chico era terco.

Ya se sentía mejor físicamente, aparte de un gran apoyo de parte de todos. Aunque aun lo cuidaban para evitar complicaciones, apenas y le dejaban hacer esfuerzos.

La madre de Yukina se mudó de Sapporo a la casa de la madre de Kisa, para estar pendiente cualquier circunstancia, por lo que ambos eran visitados a menudo. Además como su trabajo se redujo a la mitad, llegaba mas temprano a casa, a veces Yukina no estaba cuando llegaba pues seguía estudiando extra, pero siempre hacia todo lo posible para llegar a cenar con su chico.

Se abrazó al cuello del castaño, aun faltaban cuatro meses pero sabia que podía enfrentarlo, después de todo. No estaba solo 

~~~o~~~o~~~

Reunió todo el valor que tenia, compró dos pruebas de embarazo al salir de la editorial. Pasó por el departamento de su novio y cenó con el, como le había prometido. Entró a su casa ya un poco tarde.

Leyó las instrucciones e hizo todo al pie de la letra con ambas pruebas, debía estar seguro por ello compró dos.

Ritsu esperaba impaciente los cinco minutos, muchos pensamientos vinieron a su mente. Su familia, amigos, Takano… Posibilidades, ¿Qué tal si lo que tenia en realidad era una enfermedad? No lo había pensado. ¿Qué tal si realmente estaba embarazado y debía enfrentar lo mismo que Kisa? Todas cosas malas venían en ese instante.

Bajó su cabeza, y se dio cuenta que ya había salido. Leyó las instrucciones otra vez y luego la prueba, simultáneamente. Suspiró. Dos líneas en cada una 

~~~o~~~o~~~

**Eso es todo ^^ Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Aquí vimos el Caso de Onodera y el Caso de Kisa (Supongo que ya no del primer amor, sino mas bien del primer bebe XD) ****  
****Recibo comentarios~******

**~Matta-Ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

Se levantó de la cama con pereza y cansancio, no pudo dormir nada pues en la mente solo se le pasaban las dos líneas.

No fue tonto, al principio pensó que ambas pruebas habían sido erróneas. "Tal vez, coincidentemente compré dos pruebas que estaban en mal estado. ¡Si, eso es! No hay otra explicación"

Triunfante con su deducción, fue a 3 distintas farmacias, abiertas las 24 horas, y compró pruebas de diferentes marcas. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que absolutamente todas le salieron positivas. Desde ahí no pudo pegar el ojo.

Fue a buscar una bebida energizante a la cocina, para tomarla en lugar del desayuno. Destapó la botella y cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla, recordó algo.

-¿Tomar esto es bueno para el bebé? – Todo fue inesperado y tal vez le traería muchos problemas en el futuro, pero nada haría desquitándose con una vida inocente. Además, era su hijo o hija, debía cuidarlo ¿No?

Escuchó un ruido de llaves, se inclinó un poco y pudo ver a Takano entrando con unas bolsas. Este lo vio y se fijó inmediatamente en la botella que tenía en sus manos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No te he dicho que no tomes eso en vez de desayunar? – Habló con una voz dominante y firme. Le quitó la bebida de las manos y la tapó nuevamente. – Si no tienes nada en el refrigerador puedes venir a mi casa, creo haberte dicho eso también.- Le dijo, ahora cruzado de brazos conservando la botella en la mano derecha.

Ritsu se sorprendió un poco ante aquello. No por la llegada de su pareja, ya poco a poco se acostumbraba a eso. Sino porque planeaba contarle a Takano después, no inmediatamente.

Aun asi, juntó valor dispuesto a contarle.- Esto, Takano-san… Yo… – Trató de decirle, aunque luego se detuvo al no encontrar las palabras.

El peli-negro lo miró esperando, viendo su sonrojo. Suspiró, dejó la bebida en la mesa de la cocina y le puso una mano en su cabeza, despeinándolo con cariño.- Si, ya sé que lo sientes. Menos mal que vine preparado, ¿No? – Le señaló sus bolsas. El castaño lo miró y negó.

-No es eso… Yo… La verdad es que estoy…- Mordió su labio al detenerse nuevamente, los ojos de su pareja lo miraban expectantes. Bajó la mirada. Se sentía cobarde -… E-Estoy preocupado de no ser invitado…-

Takano abrió los ojos y luego le sonrió soltando una carcajada – Jaja. Ah, asi que es eso. No te preocupes. ¿Acaso olvidas que yo soy el padrino? – Se inclinó y tomó su cara con ambas manos para darle un rápido beso, haciendo que el oji-esmeralda se sonroje.- Y si voy yo, significa que tú también irás.-

Ritsu frunció el ceño aun conservando el sonrojo.- ¿Dices que seré tu acompañante? Entonces prefiero no ir.- Recibió otro beso

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Asi estaré exclusivamente para ti.- Su sonrojo aumentó, provocando una sonrisa de parte del peli-negro.- No suena tan mal, ¿eh? – Un último beso, luego le soltó y se alejó para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Dejando a Onodera con un gran sonrojo, el ceño fruncido por lo que dijo, y con la preocupación aún más latente.

"No fui capaz"- Pensó con tristeza antes de ir a ayudarle a preparar el desayuno. 

~~~o~~~o~~~

La alarma del celular sonó, haciendo que se despertara rápidamente. Se sentó en la cama y con una de sus manos frotó un poco sus ojos, para tratar de alejar el sueño. Con su otra mano comenzó a palpar a su lado, aunque no encontró nada.

Se quitó la mano de la cara y vio que efectivamente, ahí no estaba su chico. Le pareció raro que se despertara primero. Usualmente él era el perezoso entre los dos. "Quizás tenía hambre". Pensó y se levantó directo al baño para lavarse la cara.

Saliendo del baño con una toalla frotando su cara, sintió que estaba caliente la habitación, en comparación de antes. Miró el aire acondicionado con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que funcionaba perfectamente. Considerando que fue su imaginación, abrió la puerta como si nada y se asustó. ¡Había humo por toda la casa!

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia el lugar de donde salía, la cocina. Preocupado de que al castaño le hubiese pasado algo - ¡Chiaki! – Gritó sacudiendo como podía el humo que tenía delante. Entró a la cocina, enormemente preocupado tratando de buscar al menor.

Escuchó una tos, posiblemente provocada por el humo.- T-Tori, aquí estoy.- Fue prácticamente volando hacia la voz. Alcanzó su brazo y lo sacó de la cocina. Lo llevó hasta la sala donde abrió las ventanas para que todo el humo saliera. Luego lo abrazó.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – Le preguntó asustado, recibiendo un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza. Chiaki le abrazó de vuelta.

Lo soltó un momento para verle la cara, estaba algo sucia por el humo. Se quitó rápidamente su camisa para limpiarle. Aunque sin saberlo, eso fue muy sensual y al mismo tiempo dulce para el pequeño castaño que se sonrojó al verlo semidesnudo y al ser consentido de esa manera, aunque luego miró sus preocupados ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó más calmado al notar que estaba intacto, para su gran alivio. Chiaki miró a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba mínimamente.- Chiaki – Dijo en advertencia, provocando un respingo en el menor.

-Es… Es que… Estaba tratando de cocinar – Bien, eso era raro. Hatori sabía que el oji-azul no podía hacer ni hielo, hasta el mismo Chiaki lo sabía. Era por eso que el mayor era quien cocinaba.

-Sabes, si tenías hambre pudiste haberme despertado – Le dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa de la cara, ya su rostro estaba limpio aunque lo mejor sería que se diera un baño. Yoshino frunció el ceño.

Alzó su mano izquierda a la altura de la cara de su pareja, mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro en su dedo anular. - ¿Cuál es el problema en querer cocinar para mi esposo? – Le dijo alzando una ceja.

Hatori se sorprendió ante eso, un poco sonrojado ante la revelación, y luego le sonrió. Tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso, provocando que su esposo se sonrojara y le quitara la mano rápidamente.- No hay ningún problema, pero es algo peligroso. ¿No crees?

Chiaki lo vio entrecerrando sus ojos, aun sonrojado - Nunca te cansas de hacer cosas cursis

-Tú empezaste.- Le dijo mientras abría otras ventanas, para que el humo terminara de salir - Ademas, ya estamos casados. No deberías avergonzarte con todo.- Chiaki suspiró y luego asintió.- Ven, te ayudaré con el desayuno.

-No, yo quier – Fue interrumpido con un corto beso

-¿Cuál es el problema en querer cocinar para mi esposo? – Le respondió con lo mismo que el otro preguntó.- Además, el que yo te ayude no significa que no vayas a cocinar. Solo te echaré una mano.- Le extendió su mano.- Vamos

El castaño asintió alegremente mientras tomaba su mano. Ambos quitaron un poco el humo de la cocina y comenzaron a tratar de hacer algo mas decente de lo que Chiaki había hecho antes.

Se sonríen entre si mientras lo hacen, con Hatori ayudando en todo lo que su castaño quería. Ambos no podían creer en su nueva felicidad, si les preguntabas a los niños que eran, nunca hubiese imaginado terminar así.

Hace unos meses, Chiaki sentía que no podía ocultarle más la verdad a su hermana, ella tenía derecho a saber. Al contarle sobre su relación con su amigo de la infancia, ella en un principio le gritó que arruinó su ilusión y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Rompiendo el corazón de su hermano.

Su madre había escuchado también la conversación, y aunque estaba feliz que su hijo estuviera serio con alguien sobre todo que ese alguien era el perfecto Yoshiyuki, no quería que sus hijos pelearan por una persona. Asi que le pidió que no volviera por un tiempo, al menos hasta de Chinatsu pudiera asimilar la noticia de forma positiva

Chiaki estaba destrozado y fue a buscar auxilio en Hatori, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. La madre del mayor también se enteró, cortesía de la madre de Chiaki. Aunque tanto ella como su esposo no se opusieron, conocían a Chiaki desde que era niño, no tenían duda que era el complemento adecuado para su hijo.

Pero aun faltaba el apoyo por parte de la familia del menor. Asi pasaron 2 meses hasta que Chinatsu los citó a ambos en una cafetería que quedaba cerca de su casa. La pareja se encontró con la castaña y su actitud fría, ella les hacía preguntas acerca de su relación y todo eso. Al final le hizo una propuesta a su hermano: ambos volverían a tener la relación fraternal de antes, con la condición que el dejara a Tori. Ante la encrucijada de estar entre el amor y su hermana, decide quedarse con Hatori a pesar de los problemas que le puedan caer encima.

Su hermana ante eso cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y luego los abrió con una sonrisa, diciéndole que quería probar que su amor fuera genuino y que ella no era nadie para meterse entre ellos. Al principio le dolió, pero luego reflexionó, pues ellos habían estado juntos desde siempre.

Con el total apoyo de ambas familias, estas decidieron su pronta unión en matrimonio. Lo pensaron y decidieron que era lo mejor, aunque en retrospectiva, hace mucho que juraron vivir juntos por siempre.

La boda fue organizada por las madres de los futuros esposos, invitaron a los chicos de Esmeralda y también a la pareja de uno de ellos, Yukina. Tambien invitaron algunos mangakas, asistentes, Yokozawa y su pareja, y por su puesto a la familia entera de la pareja.

Como acto completamente inesperado, Yuu decidió ser el padrino de bodas, diciendo que aunque no pudiese tener el corazón de Chiaki, al menos le haría saber que tendría su apoyo siempre. Y Chinatsu fue la madrina de bodas.

Fue un acto muy hermoso, donde proclamaron que viviría eternamente por el otro… Aunque eso ya lo sabían todos 

~~~o~~~o~~~

Llegó el mediodía y muchos fueron a tomarse algo de la máquina. Ritsu decidió quedarse un rato en su escritorio y terminar algo pendiente, así tal vez podría ocupar su mente de lo ocurrido en la mañana, su cobardía. Solo quedaba el de los chicos de Esmeralda.

Sintió sueño y terribles ganas de dormir, quería recostarse un momento, pero justo en ese instante una taza de café fue puesta enfrente de él. Levantó su cara y pudo distinguir a Shouta con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estás cansado? Y eso que no llevamos nada del ciclo – Le señaló el café y se sentó con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre – Tómalo, te lo traje para que espabiles un poco.

Ritsu le sonrió de vuelta y tomó la taza, pero en cuanto la olió un poco la dejó bruscamente en la mesa y puso su mano en la cabeza, un mareo terrible le atacó con solo oler el café. Trató de aclararse y hacer todo lo posible para no vomitar. Unos segundos pasaron y el color le volvió al cuerpo, pero recordó que tenía una mirada sobre él. Se volteó y pudo ver la sonrisa de Kisa.

Poco a poco esa sonrisa angelical se fue borrando de su rostro, hasta tener una cara seria.- Sabia que algo te pasaba

-¿Eh? – Estaba confundido, lo que ocurrió con el café lo descolocó y mas al ver su seria cara.

-Sabes, estos meses me han enseñado muchas cosas. Sé como detectarlo – Volvió a sonreir triunfante. El castaño vió como señalaba su vientre y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-T-Tu…Cómo – Estaba nervioso, su pequeño secreto fue descubierto al instante

-No lo se, tal vez los sentidos son mas agudos con el embarazo.- Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia, viendo la cara perpleja de su amigo.- No olvides que estoy pasando por lo mismo, pude reconocer totalmente tu cara asustada además de ese casancio raro tuyo, normalmente eres el único que logras competir con Takano-san en energía, y ya eso es bastante, Ricchan – Rió un poco, para bajar la tensión.- El café solo era para estar seguro, recuerdo que con solo verlo me mandaba corriendo al baño.

Aun no salía de su asombro, su amigo de verdad era muy perceptivo – Entonces, tu le dirás…

-Tranquilo, no soy nadie para contar tus secretos, pero lo mejor es no ocultarlo. Todos sabemos lo loco que está Takano-san por ti. No te culpará y sé que se alegrará cuando se entere – Le sonrió de forma comprensiva

-Pero será un problema por el trabajo y todo eso – Estaba nervioso y asustado, pero enfrente de él estaba el único que podía aconsejarlo, pues se tenían la confianza

-Es por eso que debes hablar de esto cuanto antes, si tardas mucho no arreglarás nada, solo retrasarás lo inevitable. ¿No? – Tal vez tenía la apariencia de un adolescente, pero en estos casos definitivamente se notaban sus 30 años de experiencia en la vida, Ritsu agradeció completamente ese hecho. Se levantó y lo abrazó, aun estando el peli-negro sentado, solo por unos segundos. Luego tocó el vientre abultado con cariño.

-Deberian estar orgullosos de su mamá – Susurró mirando el vientre.- Se que será una madre excelente.- Y como es Kisa con los cumplidos, se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-S-Si, b-bueno jeje – Balbuceó y luego rio un poco, contagiando al menor. Era hora de enfrentar los hechos. 

~~~o~~~o~~~

Se acomodó mejor en la silla donde se encontraba. Era muy complicado encontrar alguna posición confortable en una silla tan pequeña. Bueno, para él parecía pequeña.

Tomó algunas propuestas de ventas y se dispuso a leerlas. Pasados cinco minutos buscó otra posición, hasta que suspiró rendido y se levantó sosteniendo con una de sus manos su espalda. Se sentía tan pesado.

Caminó un poco hasta que llegó a la cafetería en el piso de abajo. Vió algunos fritos e inmediatamente le dieron antojos de comerlos. Estaba a punto de hacer la fila, cuando sintió que una mano jalaba su camisa.

-Oni-chan, la doctora dijo que nada de comida frita. Te causará ardor en la barriga.- Le riñó Hiyori imaginándose lo que estaba por hacer el "Oso gruñon". Aunque no fue tan difícil adivinarle, prácticamente babeaba viendo la vitrina.

Se rascó la nuca nervioso, viéndose descubierto.-Si, claro. Pero ya sabes, los antojos le ganan a la razón.- Yokozawa se alzó de hombros y señaló su vientre de 12 semanas. Hiyori sonrió y se abrazó al vientre, ante la sorpresa y vergüenza del peli-negro.

-¿Cómo está mi hermanito hoy? – Le hablaba a la panza y le daba besos, mientras Yokozawa fulminaba con la mirada a todo que lo viera extraño.

-¡¿Qué miras, bastardo?! – Le dijo a uno de los que quedó viendo fijamente. Este, antes ese grito se asustó y salió huyendo, asi como la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la cafetería. Takafumi era conocido por su mal carácter, pero el embarazo lo multiplica. Era mejor estar lejos si lo hacias enojar en ese estado.

Al ver casi todo despejado el peli-negro suspiró algo más relajado al tener privacidad – Hiyori, no hagas eso mientras estoy en el trabajo.

-¿Cuál es el problema en abrazar a mi familia? No me avergüenza para nada – Siguió abrazando su vientre hasta que le dio un beso más y se alejó con una sonrisa. El peli-negro despeinó un poco su cabello, en signo de nerviosismo.

-Sí, pero aquí es el trabajo, trata de no hacerlo. ¿Si? – La niña infló los mofletes, y luego asintió-A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi papá me trajo a su trabajo, pero le dije que yo quería venir a verte y a mi hermanito o hermanita.-Comentó mientras le daba a Yokozawa un sándwich hecho en casa, para que comiera en lugar del frito- Ademas, también puedo ayudarte con algunos preparativos

Yokozawa tomó el emparedado con una sonrisa, tenía mucha hambre y la verdad es que si Hiyori lo hizo entonces sabría bien.- De acuerdo. Ven, te llevaré a mi puesto.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al departamento de ventas, donde puso una silla al lado de la suya para que la castaña se sentara. Allí le extendió algunos papeles.

-Me gusta mucho esta decoración, es sencilla y al mismo tiempo especial. El blanco siempre es lindo para una boda.- Señaló una de las fotografías, mientras recibía en respuesta un asentimiento

-¿Verdad que si? Algo no complicado está bien. Pero tu padre tiene otras ideas.- Resopló frustrado recordando los planes de su futuro cónyuge, ante la atenta mirada de la niña.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué?

Le mostró una de la fotografías de abajo, de las mas coloridas.- Mira eso. El piensa que iremos a una fiesta de niños.- Le señaló sobretodo los globos multicoloridos que estaban en las bancas de la iglesia.

Hiyori lo miró y luego comenzó a reír.- Jaja, muy típico de papá. Comenzó a reír más fuerte, sacándole una sonrisa a Yokozawa.

Luego de pensarlo en conjunto, decidieron contarle a Hiyori sobre su relación. Ella reibió la noticia feliz, pues por fin podría saber lo que se sentiría tener una mamá… Aunque claramente recibió una queja del peli-negro ante eso, sacando risas en ambos Kirishima.

Ella se acercó a su padre, unos días después, diciéndoles que le gustaría que se casaran, pues quería que Yokozawa fuese parte de la familia oficialmente. Ambos lo planearon, y decidieron invitarlo a un restaurante, reservando un salón completo para ellos. Ante el asombro del peli-negro ante tal lugar, ellos solo alegaron que se trataba de la celebración de un logro de Hiyori en la escuela.

Comieron y conversaron casualmente, en ese momento llegó el mesero con una rosa en la bandeja que se la dio al peli-negro. Este esperaba ver el lado posesivo de Zen ante tal acto, pero solo pudo ver su sonrisa mientras le comentaba diferentes cosas que hicieron ambos en el pasado y que le gustaría que hicieran en futuro. Tomó una cajita de su bolsillo y le propuso matrimonio. Yokozawa casi se cae para atrás al recibir la propuesta, mientras Hiyori tomaba fotos, emocionada del momento grabado en su cámara.

No lo dudó y aceptó. Todo iba bien, decidieron preparar la boda con 7 meses de planeación. A los dos meses de ello, ambos se emocionaron un poco y olvidaron protegerse, por lo que se enteraron de su embarazo dos semanas después.

Lo pensaron y tomaron la decision de casarse en el tiempo que habían dicho, aunque para ese momento Takafumi tuviese una gran tripa por tener 5 meses de gestación.

Asi decidieron que Hiyori también seria parte, pues ella era de las que más ayudaban. Ya se sentían una familia, y justo ahora un nuevo miembro estaría con ellos… Y el también saldría en la foto de boda, aunque dentro de una abultada barriga. 

~~~o~~~o~~~

El profesor terminaba de criticar algunas pinturas de sus compañeros. Como siempre, era muy duro con su forma de evaluar. Aunque en los últimos meses no había recibido críticas tan malas como las que antes recibía. ¿Tal vez porque estaba inspirado?

-Chicos, en dos meses será el final del semestre. La última exposición será de tema libre. Inspírense en lo que quieran. No quiero trabajos mediocres como los de hoy – Declaró tajante lo último viendo el aura depresiva de muchos de los artistas.- Es todo, buenas tardes.- Y asi se fue del aula.

Yukina se dirigió a los baños para ponerse nuevamente su ropa y terminar de quitar el óleo de su cabello y manos. Se fijó en su reloj, ese dia no tenía turno en el trabajo y Kisa salía del trabajo en una hora, más temprano de lo que realmente estaba acostumbrado.

Tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ir casa, asi que comenzó a caminar un rato. A unas cuantas calles de la universidad divisó una pequeña tienda. Era una tienda de cosas para bebés.

Ahora que caia en cuenta. ¡Ellos no les habían comprado ni un calcetín a sus bebés! Sabía que aún faltaba tiempo, pero debía como mínimo ir arreglando su llegada y no dejar todo a última hora. Vió su cartera, tenía algo de dinero extra. Debia comprar asi sea algo de chupones y biberones.

-H-Hola, ¿L-Le ayudo en a-a-a-algo? – Hablaba nerviosa la chica que atendía a la clientela al ver a tan guapo chico. El castaño, ya acostumbrado, le sonrió solo logrando que la chica se sonrojara más.

-Si, por favor. Me gustaría comprar algunos biberones, chupetes, cosas esenciales.- Le sonrió como todo príncipe. La chica asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, mientras la chica se debatía si debía preguntar o no, lo que se le pasaba por la mente

-P-Por cierto.- Trataba de hablar la chica mientras Yukina le prestaba atención, aun siguiéndola.- Es algo joven, ¿viene a comprar algo a algún familiar?

La chica le mostró el corredor, donde se encontraba lo que el castaño pedía, mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sinceramente esperaba un sí. Vio que al guapo príncipe le salían flores al sonreír, y hasta se sonrojaba un poco, se le notaba la emoción.

-Es para mis bebés. Mi pareja está esperando mellizos. Serán un amor~ – Hasta se le podían ver corazones desprendiendo con cada palabra que decía, sin ser consciente de la cara decepcionada de la chica. Normalmente se fijaría más en no lastimar los sentimientos de las chicas que son atraídas por él, pero de solo pensar en su peli-negro y su barriguita, donde estaban los dos frutos de su amor, simplemente no se podía controlar.

-Bien, pues… Aquí están las cosas que solicitaba. Si necesita algo más, no dude en llamarme – Se retiró con un aura depresiva. Tal parece que ya el castaño está ocupado por otra… U otro

Kou miraba muy ilusionado las cosas que tenía enfrente, eran tan lindas y ya se imaginaba a sus pequeñines con todas ellas. Miró hacia otra sección y se encontró con choches y cunas. Eran algo caras, pero sabía que su billetera no se quejaría si gastara todo lo que ganó en el mes solo en cosas infantiles.

El problema, es que aún no sabía los sexos. Y sinceramente no se le antojaba comprar cosas unisex, podía parecer un tonto padre primerizo, pero si tenía una nena quería comprarle cosas rosas y pomposas. Y si tenia un niño quería cosas azules, autos. Su madre y sus tontas ideas de querer sorprenderse despues

Suspiró, debía conformarse con comprar lo que tenía pensado desde un principio. Aunque se emocionó un poco y terminó comprando unos 8 biberones con la tapa de diferentes colores cada uno, unos cuantos chupetes y tres peluches pequeños. Mientras pagaba, su celular sonó. Era Kisa

-Hola, Shouta-san – Le hablaba con un cariño diferente de lo que hizo con la empleada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Hoy tenías clase hasta tarde? Creí que salías temprano, Pero no te encontré en casa.- Recibió las bolsas y luego miró sorprendido el reloj. ¿Tan tarde era que ya el peli-negro estaba en casa? No creyó demorarse tanto.

-Lo siento, es que me entretuve comprando algunas cosas de camino.- Salió de la tienda y se dirigió al metro.- Tu vieras lo que le compré a los bebés.

-¿Ah? ¿Fuiste a una tienda de bebés? ¿Y no me dijiste? – Le hablaba algo molesto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, amor? No les hemos comprado nada.-

-Es que… Pensaba que esperaríamos a tener una nueva casa y luego compraríamos todo. Pero tú te adelantaste. Eres un injusto.- Yukina sonrió, realmente era muy lindo. Suponia que ahora estaría haciendo un puchero, mientras interiormente regañaba sus hormonas de embarazo por ser tan sentimental

-Bien, entonces cuando ambos estemos libres vamos juntos ¿si? Aunque debemos ir con la doctora. De verdad quiero saber qué son.- Escuchó una pequeña risita del otro lado

-Tu mamá dijo que quería que fuese sorpresa, ¿Recuerdas?

-Pues que se haga otro hijo y se sorprenda ella. Este fin de semana vamos a verlos, ¿Vale? Yo hablaré con ella luego.- pagó el tiquete y esperaba que el metro llegara.

-Esta bien, pero mas te vale no haberles comprado ropa, eso lo quiero hacer yo.

-Claro, claro. Nos vemos luego, te amo

-Yo también.- Colgó el celular y se fue directo a casa. Tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara. Oh si, tal vez de aquí venia su inspiración 

~~~o~~~o~~~

**Y de esta forma termino con las retrospectivas de cada pareja, para empezar de lleno con la historia es necesario conocer un poquito del pasado que desencadenó todo ¿No?**

Bueno, como pueden ver todos tienes casos muy diferentes. Algunos estan casados, otros se van a casar, otros tendran sus bebés fuera del matrimonio. Aunque eso si, todos pasarán por eso... Creo que fue un spoiler con los domesticos...

Espero les haya gustado y me sigan apoyando, me gusta escribir esta historia. De ahora en mas trataré de mostrarles qué ocurre con cada pareja en todo este proceso nuevo para ellos. Por cierto, quiero preguntar ¿Qué fué lo que mas les gustó del capitulo? ¿Y lo que menos gustó?

Cualquier duda o queja, no duden en hacermela saber.  
La verdad es que quedó muy extenso, mas de lo que esperaba, espero no se aburran. Ahora descansaré un rato, duré horas escribiendo  
Matta-Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, normalmente no soy de las que actualiza tan rápido, pero algunos capítulos ya los tenia listos solo que me faltaba subirlos. Tambien me hiere un poco ver que no a muchos les guste mi historia, pero bueno, espero que los que leen sigan disfrutando~

~~~o~~~o~~~ 

Había sido un dia extenuante y muy agotador, lo peor era que sabía que aun no había terminado. Por una parte estaba feliz de volver a casa con su lindo esposo y por otro lado sabia que era momento de guerra con este mismo para que le diera el manuscrito.

Rogaba a todos los cielos que Chiaki le hubiese hecho caso cuando le dijo por teléfono que en cuanto llegara a casa quería ver el manuscrito terminado. Pero no se fiaba mucho de su chico.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa, suspiró y abrió con su llave. No sentía la presencia de nadie en la sala ni en la cocina; se fijó en su reloj. Ya era tarde pero conocía al castaño, sabía que no lo encontraría acostado en la camita y con el manuscrito listo en la mesa de noche.

Aunque por curiosidad, mas que por otra cosa, se asomó a su habitación compartida y efectivamente, allí no había nadie. Se le hinchó una vena en la frente, y se dirigió al estudio de la casa, seguro que ahí si estaba.

Entró y su vena hinchada solo pudo multiplicar el tamaño que tenía. Su esposo estaba sentado frente a la mesa de dibujo jugando con su Psp, con todas sus plumas y lápices tirados en el suelo y con montones de papeles arrugados a su lado. Ni rastro de un documento decente. Lo peor es que tenia sus audífonos puestos por lo que aun no había notado su presencia.

Caminó con paso firme hacia él y en cuanto estuvo detrás, sacó bruscamente los audífonos de sus oídos, provocando el susto de su pareja, y al mismo tiempo un ligero dolor.

-¿Qué ra – Trató de decir Chiaki en reclamo a quien le hubiese hecho eso, pero al voltear y ver a su pareja se asustó y se acomodó nuevamente en donde estaba, para evitar la mirada acusadora de Yoshiyuki.-Hola, querido. ¿Qué t-tal tu d-dia? – Tartamudeó un poco, intentando cambiar de tema

-Terriblemente estresante – Habló causándole un pequeño respingo en Chiaki por su tono de ultratumba.- Pero como tienes el manuscrito listo, se que al menos tendré una buena noche – Decía aun con la venita palpitando, pues sabia que nuevamente el mangaka no había cumplido el plazo.

-T-Tori… ¿Ya sabes que te quiero? – Dijo como desesperado recurso aun mirando a la mesa de dibujo. Hasta que sintió de repente que su silla era echada hacia atrás, y ubicada en el centro del estudio. Se tensó ante eso.

El mayor se dio la vuelta y se agachó en frente de su esposo. Vió su cara de nerviosismo y suspiró.- Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que pasa. Pero espero que no pase de mañana, ¿entendido?

Chiaki también suspiró, mitad aliviado y mitad resignado – En realidad no te prometo que te lo entregue mañana – Vió cómo Hatori levantó una ceja, como pidiendo una explicación razonable ante lo dicho - … No es que no quiera, es que simplemente no sale

-¿No sale? – Preguntó con intriga, nunca había escuchado esa excusa.

-Si, no se que pasa. Crei que había terminado bien el capítulo anterior, tuvo buenas críticas y todo… Pero ahora no tengo idea de cómo continuar por donde llegó.- Suspiró nuevamente cerrando los ojos

Pues era cierto lo que decía el menor, recordaba perfectamente que el capítulo anterior había terminado con el protagonista confesando su amor por la chica protagonista, con un beso en la ultima pagina.

-Pero solo es una sencilla reacción, no me digas que "la gran Yoshikawa Chiharu" no puede con algo tan simple – Dijo un tanto con burla, sobretodo al ver el gran sonrojo que provocó en el otro castaño.

-¡C-Claro que puedo hacerlo! – Se defendió mirándolo a los ojos con detenimiento, aunque luego de decir lo ultimo miró a otro lado aun manteniendo el sonrojo – Es que… No quiero que sea algo cliché, quiero que sea especial y todo eso.-

-Bueno, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que no tengo inspiración – Dijo volviendo a ver a su amante.- Y aunque trato, no sale como quiero – Le señaló la gran cantidad de papeles arrugados y completamente desechados.

Hatori vio la cantidad de papeles apilados y pensó con frustacion alguna idea para que su castañito pudiera inspirarse para lograr una escena toda romántica. Y en eso se le ocurrió, sonrió y se puso en pie ante la atenta mirada de Chiaki.

-¿Tori? – Preguntó justo antes de ser levantado por su esposo y que este comenzara a caminar hacia su habitación – E-E-Espera ¿¡Qué haces?!

-Pues te ayudo con tu inspiración, ¿No es obvio? – Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó al menor en la cama mientras se quitaba la corbata.  
Chiaki lo vió y descifró lo que pensaba – Pero, ¿No que estabas cansado y estresado?

-Yo soy tu editor, ¿No? Es mi deber ayudarte si no puedes hacer el manuscrito – Le dijo con una sonrisa cargada de pasión. – Ademas, quizás y se me quite todo el estrés con esto.-

Chiaki lo vio y aunque pensó en replicar, se detuvo y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea algo de ejercicio en lugar de estar postrado en la silla tratando de que se le ocurriera algo. Igual, tampoco era malo estar de intimos con tu esposo, no?

Se abrazó a su cuello.- Mas te vale que se me ocurra algo.- Dijo al tiempo que veía a Tori acercarse a él.

-Pues podemos durar todo lo que sea necesario hasta que eso pase.- Y así lo besó con pasión mientras lentamente le levantaba la camisa  
Oh si, Hatori si tuvo una buena noche, aunque ligeramente diferente de su plan inicial… Buena noche, igual. 

~~~o~~~o~~~

_"Takano-san, tenemos que hablar"_ Era todo lo que decía ese mensaje. No tenía hora, lugar ni mucho menos sentido. ¿Acaso había algo mal? Normalmente esos mensajes se reciben cuando se quiere hablar de algo realmente serio.

Todos los editores de Esmeralda, a excepción de Kisa, habían salido tarde de la oficina por distintos motivos en los que se podrían incluir dos repentinas reuniones con la imprenta y con el presidente Isaka-san. Todos quedaron mentalmente estresados y con deseos de ir rápido a casa.

Pero resulta que ahora Ritsu se le daba por hablar, sabia que era personal e importante, pues usualmente el oji-esmeralda esperaría hasta el dia siguiente si es alguna cosa del trabajo. ¿Su relación no funcionaba como lo esperaba? ¿O la madre de su pareja ya se dio cuenta que realmente todo era serio? Dudas, dudas.

Pero él no era de dudas, por lo que en cuanto recibió el mensaje se levantó de su cama, se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió al apartamento de su novio. Pensó en sacar sus llaves, pero prefirió tocar el timbre, para que asi el castaño supiera de su llegada. Aunque no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso por lo que fuera que iba a decirle

Ritsu, con la mirada oscurecida por su mechón, le abrió la puerta en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ocurre? – Trató de ocultar la preocupación que sintió al ver la cara del menor y se aumentó cuando este, en lugar de responderle, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor de su casa, donde se sentó en una de las sillas esperando que su pareja hiciera lo mismo.

Eso lo descolocó un poco, pero se sentó en la silla continua a la de su pareja esperando una explicación. Pasaron unos segundos que el sintió como años… Pero lo que no sabia era que Ritsu estaba tratando de mentalizarse un poco.

-T-Takano-san.- Dijo Ritsu aun sin levantar su vista mientras su compañero lo miraba expectante.- Yo… Se que aun estamos estabilizándonos en nuestra relación… Y habíamos dicho que no iríamos rápido.- Susurraba mientras sus manos temblaban un poco

Masamune asintió, ya se estaba preocupado en serio.- Si, eso dijimos. ¿Pasó algo?

Ritsu levantó la vista y miró a su pareja con los ojos aguados, provocando que casi se partiera el corazón del peli-negro al verlo en ese estado.- Yo no lo pude evitar, apareció inesperadamente… Pero en serio lo amo.- Tapó su cara con ambas manos

Takano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enojo ante lo dicho por su chico. ¿¡Le estaba diciendo que amaba a otra persona!? ¿En qué maldito momento fue que pasó eso?

-Ritsu, exactamente ¿qué me estas queriendo decir con eso? – Habló tratando inútilmente de ocultar su enojo, cosa que notó el oji-esmeralda, quitándose las manos de su rostro

Se sintió terriblemente mal al darse cuenta que su pareja no aceptaría.- ¿T-Te enoja? – Dijo y se asustó cuando el peli-negro golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿En qué momento? Es que no lo entiendo – Realmente estaba enojado, juraba que le partiría la cara al miserable que se atreviera a alejar a su castaño de él

-N-No estoy m-muy seguro de cuando ocurrió – Se sonrojó un poco al intentar pensar el momento exacto en que concibió a su pequeño, aunque también se sentía devastado. Necesitaba superar tantos problemas, pero parecía le tocaría solo.

En un momento de arranque y celos al ver la cara sonrojada de Onodera por pensar en "esa" persona, se levantó de la mesa y le gritó - ¡Mas te vale deshacerte de él cuanto antes!

En ese instante no supo el peso que tuvieron esas palabras en Ritsu, quien se le acumuló lágrimas en los ojos, sintió un enojo instantáneo y una sensación de vacío. Se levantó y le plantó una cachetada al mayor quien se sorprendió y estaba apunto de reclamarle, pero paró al ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-N-No tienes idea todo lo que me costó tratar de decírtelo. Sentía que no me aceptarías y que me rechazarías.- Dijo enojado pero aun con tristeza reflejada, causando preocupación en el mayor pero aun asi siguiendo enojado con lo que decía – Se me van a venir mil problemas encima, mi familia, el trabajo. Creia que al menos tu me apoyarías, pero ahora ambos estamos solos.- Seguían cayendo lágrimas, más ahora que recordaba a su bebé. Viendo como la expresión de Takano seguía igual.- ¿No lo quieres ni siquiera un poquito? ¡Tambien es tu hijo! Yo lo amo, y aunque no lo quieras yo lo seguiré amando… Y-Yo, yo… ¡Ahora no se que hacer! – Se volvió a sentar cruzando los brazos en la mesa y comenzó llorar mas fuerte.

Takano al escuchar la palabra hijo se tensó y sorprendió. Su cara de enojo se fue y se le vino una de preocupación y auto recriminación. ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurrió decir todo eso? ¡Parecía que odiaba a su hijo!

Se sentó y acarició con gentileza la cabeza de su novio, aunque aun asi fue un shock. ¿Un bebé? Realmente eso lo tomó fuera de base…aunque la idea era definitivamente mejor que la del engaño.

Al sentir la mano en su cabeza se levantó y sacó su mano para alejar la de su pareja. – No me toques – Susurró aun sollozando, causando que Takano se sintiera como basura al provocar esas lagrimas. Lo único que el castaño quería eran palabras de aliento y nada de las barbaridades que dijo.- Si te quieres alejar de él, entonces mas te vale también alejarte de mi.- Se levantó dispuesto a irse a su habitación, pero sintió que el peli-negro también se levantaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente - ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Sueltame! – Trató de empujarlo para separarse pero se detuvo al sentir una lagrima caer en su frente.

Nunca lo había visto llorando, nunca. – Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, discúlpame.- Le abrazaba con mas fuerza mientras dejaba caer otra lágrima

-Es mi bebé, y t-tu, tu no lo quieres.- Dijo con tristeza y con ganas aun de llorar

-No es verdad, ¡yo lo quiero, lo amo! – Soltó un poco el agarre y puso una mano en el vientre del castaño con cariño.- Por favor, bebé. Disculpa la torpeza de tu padre.

Sus lagrimas volvieron a acumularse en su rostro – P-Pero tu dijiste… que no lo querias… que debía deshacerme de él… - Sus lagrimas fueron removidas rápidamente por Takano.

-Por eso, perdóname. De verdad, perdóname. Yo te entendí mal… Pensé que habías encontrado a alguien más, que me volverías a dejar. Sentí miedo y dije todo eso- Le miró con pena en sus ojos – Pero en cuanto escuché hijo… De verdad que siento mucho haberte causado tanto dolor.- Se sentó en el suelo con frustración

Ritsu escuchó todo y se lo quedó viendo, ¿Todo había sido un malentendido? Se sentó enfrente de él - ¿De verdad pensabas que te dejaría? P-Pasé por mucho para aceptar mis sentimientos… ¿Crees que r-repetiría todo con o-otro? – Dijo levemente sonrojado aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Takano subió la mirada y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, gentilmente - ¿Y tú crees que yo no querría al fruto de nuestro amor? – Lo levantó y sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo.- Por eso, perdóname. No te entendí bien y te hice llorar, pero yo te apoyaré en todo

Le regresó el abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.- Gracias, crei que estaría solo en esto.

-Nunca te abandonaría – Le dio un beso en su mejilla

-Pero, ¿Cómo haremos?- Levantó el rostro mirándolo – No quiero dejar mi trabajo, no sé qué pensará mi familia, tengo miedo de sufrir como Kisa-san.

-No te preocupes, un problema a la vez, ¿si? – Le sonrió un poco y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios, provocando que se sonrojara rápidamente.- Te ayudaré en todo, te daré mi vida si asi estas mejor.-

-N-No digas tonterías. Con que n-n-nos a-a-ames y nos cuides es suficiente – Tartamudeó al tratar de pedir un amor que obvio tendría, pero seguía siendo vergonzoso. Le sonrió y lo abrazó.- Gracias, y no vuelvas a asustarme asi

-Te lo prometo, amor.- Y se dieron un beso profundo. Un poco caótico confesar que estaba embarazado, pero al final todo resultó bien… ¿O no? 

~~~o~~~o~~~

Después de todo lo transcurrido por fin pasó la noche y luego amaneció, dando camino al viernes.

Todos los editores de Japun se acercaron a su jefe en cuanto lo vieron entrar, no porque había llegado dos horas tarde, sino porque el castaño tenía una sonrisa irremediable en su cara, incluso le dijeron que el manuscrito de uno de los autores no estaba listo pues se encontraba enfermo y él ni se inmutó ante eso, seguía feliz de la vida ¿Por qué su felicidad?

La duda los embargó a todos y miraron detenidamente a uno de los chicos nuevos para que este le preguntara. Luego de una batalla visual claramente perdida, el muchacho suspiró y se animó a preguntar – Kirishima-san, ¿Pasó algo bueno?

-¿Algo bueno? ¡Pero claro! ¿Acaso no notas lo azul que está el cielo y lo hermoso de las flores? – A todos les bajó una gotita estilo anime, por la nuca. Luego el castaño rió y se acomodó en su asiento.- Lo que pasa es que hoy Takafumi tenía ecografía

Todos en ese momento soltaron un –Ahhh, eso lo explica.- Era obvio que ese chico estaba loco por su hija y por Yokozawa, y ahora con un nuevo bebé… Sabían que ahora el mayor solo desprendía corazones por doquier

-El bebé salió sano y ya más formadito, la doctora nos dijo que seguramente al siguiente mes podremos saber el sexo.- Decía todo emocionado mientras sus subordinados se sentaban a su alrededor. Estimaban a su jefe, pero también podían sacar la excusa de escucharle para descansar de su trabajo, solo un poco.

Una de las chicas se emocionó al escucharlo.- ¿Nos mostraría la ecografía, por favor? – El castaño inmediatamente las sacó del bolsillo, mucho mas emocionado que la chica y las mostró con orgullo ante todos.

Todos se acercaron mas y trataron de descifrar la imagen, Kirishima frunció el ceño ante eso y señaló una notoria mancha negro.- ¡Aquí está! Miren su cabecita y sus piernitas.- Mostró ahora algunos bultos mas específicos.

Sabiendo el peligro de meterse con su familia todos asintieron nerviosos, tratando de decirle que entendieron aunque fuese mentira. La que entendia todo era la chica.

-¡Wow! ¡Felicidades, Kirishima-san! – Decía la chica también desbordando corazones, el castaño asintió convencido de que al menos hubiese alguien cuerdo de todos los presentes.- ¿Kirishima-san, y Yokozawa-san está bien? - Zen levantó la ceja algo perturbado, no le gustaba que otros se interesaran de su chico. Y todos los demás lo sabían, por ello sudaron frio ante la pregunta de su compañera- Mi hermana hace poco estuvo embarazada, pero perdió a su bebé en un accidente. No me gustaría que algo asi le pasara a otra persona.- Mencionó triste.

Su enojo se fue tan rápido como vino, pero ahora bajó la mirada preocupado.- No tiene problemas graves y su cuerpo no rechazó el feto.- Todos asintieron entendiendo muy bien que se referia al caso de Kisa. Lo que le ocurrió al peli-negro se extendió por toda la empresa, asi que no era raro que todos se preocuparan por él y tuviesen miedo de pasar por ello.- Es solo… Que la doctora dijo que el dolor de la espalda que está sintiendo es más fuerte de lo normal, tal vez por el hecho del estrés del trabajo o sentarse por grandes periodos de tiempo, en malas posiciones.- Terminó de decir aun mirando hacia abajo

Todos se sorprendieron, nunca se esperarían algo asi, menos con la llegada feliz de su jefe.

-Tranquilo jefe, los dolores de espalda son totalmente normales, no olvide que incluso hay personas que deben sobrevivir a esto solos. Usted está con él, todos sabemos que lo cuidará y que no dejará que nada malo pase, ¿Cierto? – Mencionó la chica haciendo que su jefe asintiera volviendo a estar feliz.

_"Tuviese mas ventas si fuera editora shojo"_ Pensó mas de uno al ver a la chica calmar al castaño tan rápido.

-Es cierto, es cierto.- Comenzó a reír Kirishima.- Además esto del embarazo también tiene su lado bueno, aparte del bebé – Todos lo miraron intrigados.- Si vieran la pancita que tiene, hace que se vea tan adorable.- Y nuevamente comenzaron a desprenderse corazones. Muchos pensaron que su jefe era medio bipolar.

-¿Adorable? – Preguntó el chico nuevo del inicio.

-Claro, claro. Nunca pensé que se viera tan encantador estando embarazado, además de que es mas sensible.- Y siguió diciendo mil cosas a sus subordinados que lo miraban como si estuviese hablando de un extraterrestre ¿¡Yokozawa, adorable!?

Seguían pensándolo hasta que vieron un aura oscura acercándose, por alguna razón. Su jefe, que seguía hablando de las mil maravillas de tener a un uke embarazado, no vió venir la carpeta llena de propuestas que cayó sobre su cabeza.

Paró automáticamente de hablar y sobó su cabeza, se volteó para mirar matadoramente a la persona que había osado a hacer tal atrevimiento, aunque volvió a sonreir al ver que se trataba de su prometido, el cual estaba muy enojado

-¡Takafumi! ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? – Decia feliz de la vida haciendo que Yokozawa tuviese un tic nervioso en la ceja, tratando de contenerse. Todos los demás estaban asustado preguntándose ¿Cómo carajos no se daba cuenta del enojo?.

-¿Asi que adorable, eh?

-Si, adorable – Dijo lo mas de relajado mientras su pareja contaba hasta diez, craneando una pequeña venganza por dejarlo en ridículo frente a los compañeros del catsaño.- Dime, ¿Algo pasa?

De repente se le ocurrió la idea perfecta, su plan era simplemente venir por las ecografías pues también quería deleitarse con ellas, pero podría agregar una pequeña mentirilla.- No, por nada. Es que quería mostrarle a Masamune las ecografías, no te imaginas lo que me encantaría que las viera.- Decía con una sonrisa, tomando los pequeños pedazos de papel de la mano de su sorprendida pareja.

Frunció el ceño.- ¿A Takano, dices? – No le caía mal el peli-negro, es que simplemente no le gustaba tanta confianza con su chico. El mismo le pidió que fuese el padrino de su boda, para que viera que ahora la persona mas cercana a Yokozawa ya no era él.

-Claro, ¿conoces a otro Masamune? – Se rió un poco y fue directo al ascensor. – Nos vemos

Se despidió feliz de completar su venganza, ya luego le diría que era mentira, pero por ahora que sufriera un poco. Sus compañeros estaban asustados por como reaccionaría su jefe

Kirishima tenia oscurecida cara y se le hinchó una venita al recordar algo - ¿¡Por qué el manuscrito no está listo!? – Dijo mirando detenidamente al editor a cargo, mostrando claramente su enojo aunque desahogándose con otro.

Todos se acomodaron en sus puestos rápidamente, parece que ellos pagarían los platos rotos… 

~~~o~~~o~~~

El tan esperado fin de semana llegó, ambos chicos se encargaron fervientemente de estar desocupados todo el sábado, lo cual era muy difícil para sus ocupadas agendas, pero era necesario. Aunque era obvio quien era el más emocionado entre todos.

-¡Shouta-san! ¡Son las 9 de la mañana y aun no estás listo! – Le decía Yukina a su novio, ambos en el comedor, uno frente al otro. El peli-negro comiendo su cereal aun en pijama y el castaño listo para salir, de pies a cabeza, empacando algunas cosas en caso de emergencia y otras importantes en su bolsa.

Su chico lo miró alzando una ceja.- La cita es a las 12. ¿Por qué debería prepararme desde ahora? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me despertaste tan temprano, en primer lugar.- Acercó otra cucharada del cereal a su boca, pero se desistió al encontrarse sin apetito, dejándola nuevamente en el plato. Como respuesta recibió un claro reclamo en la cara de su pareja.

-Shouta-san, debes comer. Tus defensas no pueden estar bajas.- Dejó de lado la bolsa, se levantó de donde estaba y sentó a su lado. Todo mientras lo miraba firmemente

El mayor suspiró -Todos me tratan como a un niño. En especial tú – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado haciendo un puchero. Se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Yukina encima de la suya.

-Es por tu bien, ¿sí? – Con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el vientre.- Y por el de estos revoltosos.- Dejó de acariciar el cuerpo de su muy sonrojado novio y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso.- Ya se, ¿Qué te parece si te doy de comer?

-¿Eh? – Se sorprendió al ver que el castaño realmente le acercaba la cuchara a su boca.

-Vamos, di "ahh"- El peli-negro se sonrojó aún más ante eso, quería reclamarle que se dejara de tonterías, pero al ver la cara seria de su pareja simplemente se rindió y abrió la boca dejándose alimentar. Sabía que Yukina podía quedarse todo el día con la cuchara, si se lo proponía.

Masticó lentamente las hojuelas mientras veía como su pareja volvía a formar su sonrisa angelical, preparándole otra cucharada. Tragó – Solo porque me haces sentir culpable.- Volvió a abrir la boca dejando que otra vez saboreara el cereal, mientras ponía ambas manos en su gran vientre.

Yukina rió dándole otra cucharada llena de cereal y leche.- Jaja. Bueno, así también te consiento un poco.- Le sonrió mientras su pareja miraba hacia otro lado, apenado.- Ahora, volviendo al tema.- Kisa volvió a mirarlo.- ¿Acaso no sientes emoción de conocer el sexo de nuestros bebés?

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca.- Acepto que estoy emocionado, pero no enloquecido.- Señaló su panza.- Ellos no se moverán de aquí, por ahora. No hay necesidad de adelantarse si la cita es tan tarde… Además, tengo algo de sueño.- Bostezó testificando lo dicho.

-Yukina miró abajo sintiéndose apenado.- Perdón por levantarte temprano, amor. ¡Pero no puedo esperar! Me siento muy impaciente. – Dejó la cuchara y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa. Vio con una sonrisa como Kisa acercaba su mano a su rostro para acariciarlo.

-3 horas más. Solo eso… Aunque luego serán otros meses más – Le sonrió para reconfortarlo. Para el castaño eso fue tan adorable que se acercó a su rostro para besarle, pero se detuve al escuchar un incesante golpe en la puerta. Junto a una voz muy conocida para él

-¡Yukina Kou, abre la puerta en este instante! – Seguía golpeando la puerta con dureza la madre del mencionado. Ambos chicos se asustaron ante eso, seguro vendría a reclamar sobre la cita que tendrían a las 12

El castaño se levantó y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la castaña, muy hermosa como su hijo. Kisa tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para no quedarse ciego al ver tanto resplandor salir entre los dos Yukina.

La mujer cerró la puerta y miró a su hijo frunciendo el ceño. Sacó su celular y se lo mostró en la cara a su hijo.- "Mamá, el sábado Shouta-san se hará una ecografía para conocer los sexos de los bebés. No aguanto la duda. Kou" ¿Se puede saber qué rayos significa eso? – Preguntó enfurecida luego de leer el mensaje

-Es eso mismo que dice. Oh, vamos, quiero comprarles mil cosas pero no puedo porque no sé qué son.- Le dijo en respuesta, cruzándose los brazos.

-¡Pero es mejor que sea sorpresa! ¿Verdad, Shouta-kun? – Miró al peli-negro que aun estaba sentado

-¿Eh? Pues…

-¡Claro que no! Sabía que debí decir si cuando Kimura-sensei nos preguntó por la ecografía para saber los sexos, en lugar de preguntártelo – Le interrumpió el menor mientras se regañaba a sí mismo.

La mamá le miró ofendida mientras le jalaba cómicamente la oreja.- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Son mis nietos! Yo debo saber de ellos

-Si quieres saber de ellos, entonces ¿Por qué no quieres saber qué son?

Y asi seguían peleándose ambos, mientras Kisa los miraba divertido. Era realmente cómico ver como la mamá de Yukina le jalaba la oreja como si fuese un niño.

-¡Ya me cansé! ¿Qué tal si mejor le preguntamos a Shouta-san? – Dijo como desesperado recurso para que su madre dejara de molestarlo

-¡Eso es! Importa más el que carga el peso.- Soltó feliz a su hijo para dirigirse al peli-negro. El menor suspiró, a veces su madre se pasaba, aunque aun así la amaba. Cuando llegó al lado del chico le acarició la cabeza.- Que pena contigo, mi hijo me distrajo y no te saludé.- Le abrazó con cariño, Kisa miró confundido a su pareja por el comportamiento de su madre, este se alzó de hombros ya acostumbrado a que se pusiera asi.

-H-Hola, Yukina-san. ¿Cómo está? – Sonrió nervioso mientras la señora se separaba sonriéndole.

-Muy bien, pero ahora dime, ¿Quieres saber el sexo de los mellizos? Siempre es más intrigantes saberlo despues~ - Dijo cantarinamente mientras el castaño se acercaba a su lado.

-¿Verdad que es mejor ahora? Tú quieres comprarles ropa, ¿verdad? No sería bueno sacarlos recién nacidos a la calle

-Para eso tiene a sus dos abuelas, cielo – Ambos le sonreían tratando de llevarlos a su lado. Aunque la verdad es que estaba en un dilema, ¿Qué es mejor: seguir al novio o a la suegra? Por lo que miró su barriga y le sonrió a la mayor

-Me gustaría saber el sexo, señora. La verdad es que creo que luego del parto no voy a querer salir.- Yukina se le tiró encima a abrazarlo de emoción, mientras e peli-negro le chillaba que parara

La mayor suspiró derrotada y su hijo la miró, soltando a su pareja.- No te preocupes, mamá. Si quieres no te decimos y ya. Te quedas con la sorpresa.- Le dijo sonriéndoles, ganándose un porrazo de parte de su madre - ¡Ahh! ¡Oye!

-Pues si se enteran, entonces yo también. Asi que me dicen cuando vuelvan, porque ahora debo hacer otras cosas.- Se dirigió a la puerta y les mandó un beso a ambos.- Los quiero. Kou cuida de Shouta-kun – Y asi se fue.

Kisa, que seguía sentado, seguía mirando sorprendido la puerta, luego miró a su pareja.- No te ofendas, pero tu madre a veces es… bueno…

-Rara, lo sé.- Le dijo mientras Kisa asentía.

Kisa terminó su cereal y se dio un baño. A las 11 am ya ambos chicos salían de la casa, Yukina cerraba la puerta y tomaba la mano del peli-negro.

Este se sonrojó mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar, Al llegar a la escalera Kou decidió cargarlo, asustándole.- O-o-oye, ¿Qué haces? Bájame

-Sabes que no me gusta que bajes escaleras mientras estes asi. Lo evito tanto como sea posible.- Decia mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Kisa suspiró, sabia perfectamente la razón de la sobreprotección del menor, pero aun no se acostumbraba del todo.

Tomaron un taxi que llegó en media hora al consultorio de Kimura Aika, la doctora que atendia a Kisa y a Yokozawa.

Se quedaron ambos en la sala de espera, viendo como las parejas que estaban antes entraban y salían, la mayoría de ellos salía feliz de la vida, otros con las ecografías en la mano, en fin, muchos casos. Se hicieron las 12:10 y llegó su turno, al verlos entrar la doctora enseguida se levantó muy alegre a saludarlos.

-Me encanta que están aquí.- Le dio la mano a Yukina y un pequeño abracito a uno de sus pacientes predilectos, luego lo dirigió a la silla. El castaño también se sentó.- Cuando me llamaron para la cita, me emocioné, pues desde lo ocurrido hace unos meses realmente deseo ver a esos bebés vivos y sanos.

Ambos padres sonrieron, pues le tenían confianza a su doctora.- Kimura-sensei, también quería pedirle otra cita, es para uno de mis amigos. ¿Puedo darle su número? – Le pidió como favor el peli-negro.

-Claro, ya sabes que todos son bienvenidos. En especial si es amigo tuyo – Le sonrió en respuesta mientras se sentaba en su escritorio para buscar la historia clínica de Shouta

-Gracias, hace poco descubrió su embarazo y le gustaría saber muchas cosas. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es perfecto, esperaré su llamada. Ahora, bien. Quiero que me digas algo ¿Te has sentido bien o has tenido problemas? – Le preguntó ahora cambiando al tema en cuestión

Kisa suspiró, todos le hacían esa pregunta, pero seguía entendiéndolos – Muy bien, doctora. Aunque si le soy sincero, no me da mucho apetito.-

Yukina miró a la doctora.- ¿Eso es normal?

-Tranquilos, es tan normal el querer comer mucho o comer poco, pero no olvides que debes comer lo básico, ya sabes, necesitas tener nutrientes suficientes para tres. Aunque si sigues sin querer, siempre se te puede inyectar suero.- Kisa la miró y negó, las inyecciones no eran sus favoritas desde el tratamiento que tuvo que pasar

-… Trataré de comer, entonces.- Los otros dos de la habitación rieron un poco. Hablaron de algunos cuidados mas, precauciones y un poco del futuro. Un rato después la doctora salió del consultorio para que Kisa se pusiera la bata que dejó en la mesa.

Yukina le ayudó a descambiarse, ambos disfrutando del roce de su piel. Desde los problemas del embarazo decidieron dejar de tener sexo pues Kou tenía miedo de lastimarlo, a ambos les mataba tener que dejar de intimarse tanto, pero si era por su pequeños entonces lo harían… Aunque claro que vendría el desquite luego del parto.

El peli-negro se acomodó en la silla especial con ayuda de su pareja mientras veían entrar a la doctora. Esta venía con el gel y encendió la máquina.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano cuando la doctora comenzó a poner el gel viscoso sobre su vientre, estaba algo frio así que respingó de improviso provocando la risa de la doctora. Esta miró al padre y vio que estaba incluso más nervioso que su paciente.- Jaja, ¿Realmente quieres ver qué son?

-¡Claro, apenas salgamos de aquí vamos a comprarles cosas! – Decia sonriente apretando la mano de su novio.

-Veo que estas muy emocionado.- Terminó de poner el gel y se puso a buscar a los bebés haciendo una leve presión.- Veamos, aquí esta uno.- Ambos padres se acercaron para tratar de descifrarlo.- ¡Vaya, es un varoncito!

No entendieron mucho los graficos, pero si la doctora les decía, entonces era verdad. Ambos sonrieron y esperaba rápido ver a su siguiente bebe. La doctora siguió buscando, hasta que aparentemente encontró lo que buscaba - ¡Aquí está! Veamos… Aww, es una nenita. ¡Felicidades a ambos! – Siguió revisando para terminar de hacer el chequeo completo.

No cabian de la dicha, un bebé y una bebita. Era totalmente increíble. Ya el castaño estaba pensando en todo lo que tenían que hacer para su llegada e imaginaba que serían tan lindos como su novio. Por su parte, el peli-negro pensaba en consentirlos y ofrecerles toda su vida

Terminó todo y Kimura-sensei le entregó un paño al menor para que limpiara al peli-negro. Terminando eso, ambos le ayudaron a bajar de la silla. Se vistó rápidamente con ayuda de su novio, solo tapándose con la cortina para no ser visto por la doctora.

Estaban listos y se sentaron en las sillas, la doctora les entregó las pequeñas fotos que ambos miraban embelesados.- Bueno, te espero aquí en dos semanas. Por lo que veo están creciendo muy bien, pero los chequeos constantes son necesarios, ¿Vale?

Los despidió e invitó a los siguientes a pasar. Se tomaron nuevamente de la mano y fueron a la salida a buscar un taxi. Era hora de comprar cosas rosas y cosas azules, al menos asi lo veía Yukina Kou 

~~~o~~~o~~~

****

**Bueno, me hubiese encantado poner lemon en la parte de Hatori y Chiaki, pero particularmente no me considero buena escribiéndolos asi que preferí no dañar el capitulo. Tambien sabran lo que desencadenará esa noche, no? ^^******

**Seré sincera, mientras escribia la parte del malentendido casi me pongo a llorar con Ritsu quien creía que estaría solo y abandonado con su bebe, pero también quería reafirmar el hecho que aunque fuese un bebe no planificado, él lo ama. ¿Se notó? Espero que si :3******

**Aunque no lo parezca, la parte de los trifectos es algo que desencadenará mucho con su historia, ¿Saben a qué partecita me refiero? Pueden volver a leer si quieren ^^******

**Pues lo ultimo que agrego, no conozco a las madres de Yukina ni Kisa ¬¬ Pero yo me las imagino iguales físicamente a sus hijos. Yukina-san toda radiante y Kisa-san como una mujer de 20 cuanto en realidad redondea los 50 XD Osea, ellas caminando juntas por la calle seria un deleite para todos los que pasaran cerca.******

**El apellido de la doctora: Kimura. Es en honor a uno de mis personajes favoritos de uno de mis animes favoritos.******

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y disculpen nuevamente la espera, nos vemos este lunes. Todos comentarios recibidos. Por cierto, ¿Su parte favorita y la que menos les gustó?******

**Bye-Nee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Llegué~ Aquí estoy yo de nuevo…Ahora si estoy feliz veo que ya mi historia esta gustando ^^ Muuuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios~ Soy feliz leyéndolos. Espero que disfruten el capitulo**

~~~o~~~o~~~

Aunque en un principio empezó como un malentendido, parece que ahora todo estaba tomando el curso que debía tomar.

Realmente odiaba que el peli-negro se pusiera más protector de lo normal. De por sí ya antes estaba vigilado por él, pero ahora aún más. Suspiró y se acomodó en su silla para terminar de escribir aquel documento que tenía pendiente.

Miró sigilosamente a la derecha y lo que vio solo pudo hacer que una gotita estilo anime cayera por su nuca. Ahí estaba Kisa devorando su quinto pastel de fresas en esa hora. ¿Esos eran antojos, no? Su vista bajó a su estómago y pensó – _Espero que no me hagas comer así –_

Aunque ahora que veía a Kisa recordó que este le dio el número de su doctora, durante el fin de semana. Llamó a dicho número y luego de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, decidieron tener la cita el lunes a las 5. A su pareja y a él les tocaría salir más temprano del trabajo para poder cumplir la cita, pero eso no les importaba mucho a ambos, al dia siguiente podían compensarlo.

El dia pasó algo lento a su parecer, entre el cansancio y nuevamente las repetidas veces que fue al baño, aunque realmente ya no le molestaban tanto como antes al ya conocer la causa de ello. Ya casi era la hora de la cita, podía ver desde donde estaba a Takano recogiendo sus cosas y comentando algunas cosas con Hatori y Mino.

Sintió algo de nervios, por lo que decidió buscar algo de seguridad.- Kisa-san – El peli-negro levantó la mirada al verlo – La doctora es… emm… ¿Buena?

Vio la cara de sorpresa que le dio su amigo y luego escuchó la pequeña risa que soltó.- ¿Qué pasa, Ricchan? No me digas que tienes miedo… - Le dijo con una sonrisita burlesca mientras el castaño se sonrojaba.

-C-Claro que no.- Aclaró mientras veía que el otro asentía, no creyéndole en absoluto.- Es que, bueno… No la conozco ni nada

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Confía en ella ¿Si? – Le dijo mientras ahora le mostraba una sonrisa sincera.- Es gracias a ella que yo sigo esperando a mis bebés.- Tal vez eso fue suficiente argumento, pues recordaba que la pareja buscó diferentes doctores que le ayudaran a subir las probabilidades de éxito del tratamiento, luego de salir de urgencias. No se conformaban con un 50%. Y solo esa doctora había logrado subir esa probabilidad y tener éxito.

Le asintió a su amigo el cual le dio algunos consejos mas y luego volvió a su trabajo, justo para ver como Takano se levantaba y tomaba el bolso de Ritsu con la intención plena de llevarlo él.- Ya es hora, vamos – Vio el asentimiento de Ritsu y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Todos los demás editores de Esmeralda, que se habían enterado rápidamente de la noticia gracias al mayor, le desearon buena suerte.

Llegaron a la dirección que marcaba el papel que les dio Shouta. Al entrar vieron a una pareja que esperaba mientras otra era atendida. Por lo que se sentaron un rato.-Ritsu

-¿Hmm?

Vio sonrojado como el otro agarraba su mano.- Todo saldrá bien.- Le calmaba el peli-negro. El podía sentirlo, su mano estaba fría posiblemente del susto de enfrentar un desafío como este. No repetiría su error, debía estar con él, cueste lo que cueste.

Lo miró aun sonrojado y miró a otro lado, apretando el agarre – Lo se – Takano sonrió. Asi se quedaron hasta que llegó su turno de entrar.

-Hola, tu debes ser Ritsu. Encantada de conocerte.- Habló la doctora que inmediatamente había ido al encuentro de ambos en cuanto se abrió la puerta de la consulta. Le tendió la mano

-Igualmente, Kimura-sensei.- Le dio la mano al igual que Takano.

-Vengan, siéntense y hablemos un poco del embarazo, ¿Vale? – Le sonrió y señaló las sillas. Ambos asintieron y se acomodaron.- Según lo que Shouta-san me ha comentado, hace poco lo descubriste gracias a unas pruebas de embarazo. ¿Me podrías decir que síntomas has tenido?

-Pues, he estado muy cansado por nada. No puedo ni caminar un poco sin sentir que estuve en una maratón. Además repetidamente voy al baño en el dia.- Le explicó mientras era visto por su pareja

La doctora analizó todo y se dispuso a escribir la historia clínica de su nuevo paciente.- Tranquilo, es normal. El hecho de ir mucho al baño se debe a que la vejiga está algo apretada y no retiene tanto liquido como antes, y el cansancio es mas que todo al nuevo esfuerzo de cargar algo que no tenias antes. ¿Ves? Todo completamente normal.- Tomó una bata y se la dio al castaño.- Pontela.

-¿Eh?

- Para hacerte la ecografia es necesario que te la pongas para que el gel no ensucie tu ropa. Quitate todo excepto los boxers- Le dijo mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Buscaré las cosas que necesito, mientras tanto ves poniéndotelo.- Puso seguro antes de cerrar la puerta, para que ningún curioso entrara y se fue.

El oji-verde se quedó mirando la bata. ¿Debía desnudarse? El no sabía nada de eso. Miró a su pareja.- Etto, Takano-san

-¿Si?

-¿Podrias… ya sabes… salir un momento? –Le dijo rojo de vergüenza. Ante eso el peli-negro sonrió y le quitó la bata de la mano.- ¿Q-Qué haces?

-No me digas que tienes vergüenza.- Le señaló la panza mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona.- Ese bebé no se hizo mientras estábamos vestidos, ¿Verdad? – Se sonrojó más si era posible

-¡Ahora menos me desvisto contigo aquí! ¡Sal! – Se levantó y le señaló la puerta

-Soy yo el que tiene la bata.- Le ondeó la bata en su cara y luego la alejó rápidamente cuando el menor trató de tomarla.- La doctora vendrá pronto y si no te encuentra con ella puesta, pensará que estas jugando. No querrás hacer quedar mal a Kisa, ¿No?

Apretó los dientes de enojo, mientras seguía con su tono carmín en las mejillas.- ¿Q-Que es lo que q-quieres exactamente?

-Te ayudaré a cambiarte.- Dijo de forma simple. Se levantó y le quitó rápidamente la chaqueta a su sonrojada pareja.

-¡O-o-oye! – Estiró la camisa que tenia puesta para evitar que sea tomada. Takano le miró esta vez sonriendo sinceramente

-Ya somos pareja, asi que esto no es raro. Ademas que lo hacemos por el bebé.- No entendia que tenia que ver el bebé en que Takano lo ayudara a descambiar. Pero tenia razón con que eso no era raro, incluso la doctora los dejó solos por eso. Suspiró aun sonrojado levantando los brazos para que la camisa se deslizara por ellos.

Al sentir la tela pasar, inmediatamente fue besado por el peli-negro, aunque no duró mucho pues tenían que apurarse. Le quitó los zapatos, medias y pantalones, y luego le puso la bata. Para Takano se veía realmente adorable pues aún seguía sonrojado además que ese "traje" le sugería mil cosas en la mente.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Kimura Aika entró.- Bien, ahora recuéstate allí.- Le señaló la silla que más bien le parecía camilla al estar tan reclinada.

El castaño se puso como le indicó y en una silla a su lado se sentó su novio. El gel era puesto en su vientre con cuidado y posteriormente sintió la fría máquina. Todo le provocó un salto de sorpresa y se sujetó son fuerza al borde de la camilla. Aunque luego sintió sobre ella, la mano de su novio. No volteó a verlo, pues sabía que se sonrojaría y no estaba para esas.

Los tres vieron la pantalla por unos segundos. Hasta que la doctora apuntó hacia una mancha especifica que se movia ligeramente.- ¡Aquí está! – En seguida, ambos se acercaron tanto como pudieron. Cuando Kisa o Kirishima les mostraban sus ecografías, ellos no entendían nada, pero por alguna razón conseguían claramente ver a su bebé allí.- Por lo que veo y según el tamaño registrado, tiene un mes.

Eso sorprendió al peli-negro. ¿Un mes y no se había dado cuenta? Tras eso, le pasó un pañuelo y le limpió el vientre al castaño. La doctora volvió a salir para darles privacidad. El castaño se vistió rápido y al terminar recibió otro beso.

La doctora entró al cabo de unos minutos de haber salido, siguió escribiendo el reporte luego de entregarles las pequeñas ecografías a los emocionados padres primerizos. Puso el punto final y les vió enternecida con sus reacciones al ver a su bebé.

-Bien.- Dijo para llamar la atención de ambos.- Debes tener muchos cuidados con el embarazo. Por ahora solo los básicos: Nada de alcohol, nada de cargar cosas muy pesadas, buena alimentación a la hora adecuada, no te sobre exijas en el trabajo. Seria genial si le comentaran al jefe al respecto.- Ambos se miraron sonreindo entre si.

-No se preocupe, yo soy su jefe.- Eso sorprendió a la doctora, no todos los días pasaba eso.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Por favor no deje que se exige, cualquier cosa me dice y yo le regaño luego – Le dijo con una sonrisa al peli-negro.- Bueno, ¿Tienen alguna duda?

El castaño lo pensó un momento y cuando estuvo a punto de responder, el mayor se le adelantó.- Doctora, ¿Se puede tener sexo?

-¡T-Takano-san!

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que supieron el sexo de sus bebes. Ambos padres fueron a distintas tiendas de ropa y juguetes, hasta las abuelas le compraron muchas cosas. Más que nada ahora habían cajas de distintas tamaños en la casa del peli-negro, sumados a varias bolsas.

Sabían que no podía comprar aun las cunas, coches, y cosas más grandes, hasta haber conseguido una casa. Por lo se pusieron en marcha a buscar casas con su presupuesto muy medido. Claramente no encontraron nada de sus expectativas.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Kou al revisar su cuenta y ver el doble de lo que realmente tenía en la tarjeta compartida con su chico. Luego de lagunas conversaciones se enteraron que habían sido las mamas de ambos como un regalo para sus primeros nietos. Se emocionaron y volvieron a su búsqueda. Y en esa se encontraban ahora.

-Por aquí está la cocina y aquí está la sala.- Les mostró el lugar, el encargado de finca raíz.- Tiene 4 habitaciones, una al lado de la cocina y las demás en el segundo piso. Síganme.- Les pidió mientras la pareja iba detrás de él.

Al llegar a las escaleras Yukina inmediatamente cargó a su novio, el cual se sonrojó por la presencia del encargado.- Kou, bájame.- Le susurró.

-Shin-san, ¿Verdad que a usted no le molesta? – Dijo el castaño haciendo que el peli-negro se avergonzara y tapara su cara con el pecho de su pareja.

-Para nada, el año pasado mi novia estuvo embarazado, jaja yo también me comportaba asi.- Ambos rieron mientras el embarazado solo se avergonzaba mas.

Llegaron al segundo piso, el menor bajó a su novio y siguieron caminando. La casa de verdad que era espaciosa, tenía de todo, además de estar en un barrio muy alto.- Bueno, ¿Qué les parece?

-Es muy bonita, pero no me parece que sea esta.- Dijo el peli-negro mientras el encargado lo miraba incrédulo ¿Cómo era posible que no le gustara? Su novio también lo miró igual. Suspiró.- Tendremos dos bebés y estas escaleras están muy altas, no quiero que se caigan. Además que te vas a herniar si me sigues cargando – Aunque claramente eso era una referencia a que ya no lo hiciera.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos suspirando.- Tienes razón de lado de los bebés, sería peligroso. Tal vez habría que considerar mejor una casa de un solo piso.- Miró a Shin que se contactó con la agencia inmobiliaria para que le pasaran la siguiente dirección pero con la condición mencionada por el menor. Al verlo distraído se le acercó a su chico plantándole de sorpresa un beso en la mejilla.- Shouta-san, no me molesta para nada cargarte. Me gusta mucho.

Kisa le puso una mano en la cara.- Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso en presencia de otros.- El castaño besó su mano, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Amor, estas embarazado. Así que es obvio lo que ya hemos hecho.- Le guiñó un ojo mientras el otro bufaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

Shin llegó rápidamente hacia ellos.- Ya está decidida la siguiente casa, vamos.- Los otros dos asintieron y salieron de la casa hacia el auto del encargado. Llegaron a su destino y se asombraron al ver un lindo jardín en una casa muy grande de un solo piso.

Entraron y vieron que era realmente grande la sala, un bonito estudio.- Les mostraré las habitaciones.- Les llevó a la principal, la cual tenía baño propio y se veía muy cuidado. Estaban realmente maravillados, y aun más al ver el siguiente cuarto, decorado para una niña.- ¿Qué les parece?

-Espere, ¿No hay más habitaciones? –Preguntó el castaño mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Son solo dos habitaciones.- Vio cómo su cliente más joven frunció el ceño.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No quiero que mis hijos compartan habitaciones. Digo, estará bien cuando nazcan y sean pequeños. Pero cuando crezcan eso no será bueno. ¡Son un niño y una niña!- Decía el mas alto haciendo todo un teatro. Aunque Kisa lo apoyaba en parte, quería que cada bebé tuviera lo suyo propio.

Se abrazó al brazo de su pareja, sabiendo que asi lo calmaría.- Cálmate, amor.- Le dijo al castaño, que se sonrojó un poco ante eso, su chico realmente era adorable cuando quería. Se dirigió ahora al encargado.- Shin-san, podría buscarnos otra casa con esa condición.- El chico suspiró y luego asintió, ese era su trabajo, aunque estos dos se la estaban poniendo difícil.

Asi pasó su tarde, nuevamente buscando alguna casa que les gustara. Cada dia que se ponían en ello cambiaban de agencia pero nada. A todo le ponían un pero, o si a uno le gustaba al otro no.

El encargado se estaba rindiendo, llevaban horas dando vueltas por toda la ciudad. Le agradaban los dos chicos, pero en realidad no sabía cómo los complacería. Le llegó la última dirección. Y le rezaba a todos los cielos que esta fuera.

Ambos estaban ya algo desanimados pensando que nuevamente perdieron su tarde. Hasta que llegaron a la casa. El peli-negro se animó al verla. Un amplio jardín con unos columpios fuera, también se notaba lo bien cuidada que estaba la casa.

Entraron y quedaron realmente asombrados, la casa tenía tres habitaciones, una sala, comedor, estudio, cocina, incluso tenía un espacio de juegos. Sabían que se trataba de ello por la decoración. La casa estaba cubierta de una pintura color crema que climatizaba perfectamente con el lugar. El suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra muy blanda

El encargado hablaba pero ninguno le prestaba atención, solo imaginaban su futuro allí: sus bebés jugando mientras ambos los cuidaban y jugaban con ellos.

-… Además que de su presupuesto les sobraría gran parte. ¿Qué opinan?- Se miraron entre si un segundo y asintieron sabiendo la decisión que debía tomar.

-Esta es.

~~~o~~~o~~~

No entendía cómo era posible que se sintiera asi. Aun no estaba en fecha límite pero sentía demasiado sueño como para estar en pie. Por lo que se quedó dormido en la silla del comedor, apoyando su cara en la mesa. Aún era mediodía, solo cerraría sus ojos un momento y luego se pondría a dibujar.

-… ki…aki…Chiaki – Sintió que lo mecían y abrió los ojos aun somnoliento. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir para lograr esclarecerse un poco. Logró distinguir a su esposo.

-Hola.- Ahogó un bostezo con su mano mientras se enderezaba en la silla. Se sobó su cuello pues la posición no había sido la más indicada para tomar una siesta - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Hatori levantó una ceja.- Hoy estoy más tarde de lo normal, son las 10 de la noche.- El menor se sorprendió ante eso ¡Durmió casi diez horas! Y lo peor es que seguía cansado. Su sorpresa fue rápidamente percibida por su esposo.- No me digas que dormiste sin cenar

Lo miró aun sorprendido y rió nerviosamente, asintiendo.- S-Si. Lo olvidé.- El otro suspiró dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar algo rápido para ambos.

Yoshino apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, para descansar su cabeza en su mano. Pero sintió algo raro, parecía que tenía algo de temperatura. Miró donde su esposo y al notar que este estaba entretenido en otra cosa, tocó su frente con más detenimiento. Parecía que realmente tenía algo de fiebre. Suspiró, eso le pasaba por dormir ahí, pero no importa ya luego se le quitaría.

El mayor sirvió la comida, Chiaki la olió todo entusiasmado, comió con gusto por dos minutos aproximadamente, pero luego de eso se levantó para tratar de llegar al baño rápidamente siendo seguido por Hatori.

Dejó salir lo que recién había comido con algo de liquido, mientras era sujetado por el mayor. Luego de botar todo, Hatori bajó el canal del agua y la tapa del retrete para sentir allí al menor. Con un paño húmedo le limpió la boca y lo sostuvo para que no se cayera, pues se puso débil. Dejó el paño de lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros levantándolo para lavarle la boca.

Despues de ello lo llevó a su cuarto, donde lo recostó sentándose al lado. Tomó su mano que aun seguía fría y le besó el dorso. Esperó unos minutos a su lado, mientras veía como el color le volvia a la cara.- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó preocupado

Asintió levemente.- Estoy bien, ¿Me podrías traer agua? – El mayor rápidamente fue y le trajo lo pedido. Chiaki se sentó con cuidado en la cama para beber lento el agua.

-¿Algo te cayó mal? ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que comiste? – Preguntó sin dejar de mostrar preocupación. Pero se sorprendió al ver que su esposo casi se ahoga con el agua al escuchar su pregunta. Endureció un poco la mirada.- ¿Chiaki?

-B-bueno, yo…

-Chiaki – Le dijo nuevamente, en sentido de advertencia.- No estoy jugando.- El menor suspiró.

-No como nada desde el desayuno.- Miró hacia otro lado ya sabiendo el regaño que se le venia encima

-¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuides tu salud? ¿Ah? – Siguió diciéndole mas reclamos ante su completa falta de preocupación por su salud, el otro solo asentia nervioso. Se levantó.- Voy a buscar algunas medicinas, ya regreso.- Le acarició los cabellos y fue a la habitación contigua por lo dicho.

Chiaki se acostó y se acurrucó entre las sabanas. No le había dicho a su esposo que no había comido por haberse quedado dormido. Pero sabia que debía ser algo sin importancia

~~~o~~~o~~~

Yokozawa se soba la espalda al entrar a su ahora compartida vivienda con los Kirishima. No entendía por qué le dolía tanto, veía a otras personas embarazadas que caminaban con normalidad y sin esfuerzos en cambio él no podía caminar con normalidad por largos periodos de tiempo.

Solo tenia 3 meses y medio, y ya sentía agonía. No se imaginaba como serian 9 meses. Suspiró y dejó su maletín en la mesa del comedor, al voltearse hacia la sala ve a Hiyori y a Zen sentados en el sofá. Ambos castaños tenían los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Se acercó a la sala donde se sentó en una silla amueblada a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sabiendo que debía tratarse de él.

-Tú eres lo que pasa, Takafumi. – Le dijo con una mirada afilada.- Solo hay que mirarte y ya hay un problema.

No le entendió pero por alguna forma no le gustó como se lo dijo. Por lo que también frunció el ceño.- ¿A qué demonios te refieres? – Hiyori los vio a ambos y suspiró. Asi no llegarían a nada

La castaña dejó de fruncir el ceño y se acercó al peli-negro.- Oni-chan – Le llamó para que ambos adultos le mirasen.- Papá se refiere a tu problema con la espalda. Sabemos que estas mal – Le dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

Yokozawa los miró a ambos y suspiró.- No te preocupes.- Le acarició la cabeza con ternura – Aun estoy acostumbrándome, pero estoy bien.- Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque eso no sirvió pues vio que no cambió su semblante.

Ahora se le acercó el castaño, agachándose en frente suyo, tomando su mano.- Si sigues trabajando demasiado el estrés se acumulará en tu espalda, además que esa silla no es cómoda para ti ¿No?

El peli-negro volvió a fruncir el ceño.- ¿Me estás diciendo que deje mi trabajo? – Kirishima suspiró, sabía que esto seria difícil.

-Oni-chan, por favor. Es peligroso si continuas de esta forma.

-Kimura-sensei dijo que no era peligroso trabajar.- Ambos Kirishima volvieron a suspirar. Si que era terco

El mayor puso su mano en la mejilla del peli-negro, sorprendiéndole un poco ese gesto gentil ante la discusión que tenían.- No quiero que nada te pase. Ambos estamos preocupados por ti.- Hiyori asintió dándole la razón. Dejó la mejilla y ahora tocó el abultado vientre.- Los amo a los dos, pero necesito que tu también pongas de tu parte, por favor –

Puso su mano sobre la del castaño.- Yo también lo amo, y si trabajo lo hago es por él.- Ambos castaños le miraron intrigados.- En primer lugar, si me voy ahora del trabajo tendré menos tiempo con el bebé cuando nazca. Pues la licencia de maternidad no abarcaría lo suficiente*, en –

-Pues la solución sería que ya no trabajaras, Oni-chan – Le interrumpió Hiyori decidida, el peli-negro levantó una ceja y luego exhaló.

-Eso me lleva a lo segundo.- Prosiguió para explicar sus motivos.- No quiero ser un mantenido, ni que el bebé me vea como uno. Voy a trabajar hasta que él nazca.

Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿De verdad pretendía trabajar en esas condiciones hasta cumplir los nueve meses?

-No seas terco, tal vez hasta sufras luego de la espalda.- Comenzaron ambos a reclamarle. Al ver la situación asi decidió cambiar de parecer.

-Hagamos un trato. Cuando ya sea insoportable dejaré de trabajar.

-¿¡Te vas a limitar!? – Gritó histérico Kirishima que con una de sus manos comenzó a sobar su sien rápidamente.

-Oni-chan por favor – Le rogó la niña. Debía cuidarse.

Yokozawa se cruzó de brazos – Escucha, Zen. Yo no tengo nada grave. Y de ejemplo te pondré a Kisa. Ese sí que ha sufrido y mira que sigue trabajando. Heriría mi orgullo si renuncio primero, ¿no crees?

Kirishima se dio cuenta de eso. Tendría que hacer una llamada luego para entenderlo.-No es una cuestión de orgullo. Se trata de hacer lo correcto

-Zen, entiéndeme tu a mí. No haré nada que me ponga en mi peligro, ni mucho menos al bebé. Confía en mí, ¿sí? – No se fiaba mucho de eso, aunque confiaba en que no tardaría

-Vale, pero en cuanto vea que ya estás en problemas, te obligaré si es necesario a que tomas la licencia. – Le dijo mientras ambos intercambiaban sonrisas.- Ahora, ves y recuéstate un rato. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la cena.- El otro asintió y acarició la cabeza de la niña en señal de despedida.

Esta hizo un puchero.- Papá, se supone que lo convenceríamos de dejar el trabajo.- El otro suspiró

-Si, pero el tiene un punto importante. Pero no te preocupes, ya verás que cuando la cosa se ponga fea, yo meteré mis manos en el asunto.- Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que lo que Zen decía lo cumplía, aun mas si estaba el peli-negro de por medio.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ambos venían de la cita que tenían programada. Todo había salido bien, los mellizos crecían sanos y rápidamente. Les preocupó un poco saber que las probabilidades que fueron prematuros eran muy altas, pero la doctora les dijo que no había nada que temer.

Venían en un taxi con el castaño pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del mayor, mientras este dormía apoyándose en él. Recién salió del trabajo y fueron al consultorio, estaba muy cansado. En eso sonó el celular de Yukina que contestó rápidamente para evitar que el sonido despertara al editor.

-¿Hola? – Susurró preguntando por quien sería, no alcanzó a ver el identificador de llamadas

-¿Yukina?

-Kirishima-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tu qué tal?

-Bien, ahora estoy en el taxi con Shouta-san pues acabamos de venir de una cita con Kimura-sensei. - Miró a su chico y lo pegó mas a él - ¿A qué se debe su llamada?

-Justo quería hablarte de Kisa. Verás, Takafumi ha estado sufriendo algunos dolores de espalda extras del embarazo pero él no quiere dejar su trabajo. Pero Kisa que ha estado desde el principio en una situación asi, sigue trabajando. ¿Por qué le dejas trabajar? – Preguntó con mucha intriga con la respuesta.

-Kirishima-san, eso es muy simple. Yo dejo que trabaje porque en su situación él debe estar vigilado. Yo debo estudiar y trabajar, no puedo estar con él todo el día, como me gustaría. En el trabajo se que al menos hay cuatro personas viendo por él, o más bien toda la empresa. Además, estoy seguro que se aburriría de estar todo el día encerrado. – Le besó la frente

Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde Kirishima tenía abierta la boca ante lo dicho por el menor. Era joven, pero realmente maduro.- No lo había pensado de esa forma.

-Pero, Kirishima-san – Le habló el castaño aun susurrándole – La situación de ambos es diferentes, porque si es por la espalda él no debería estar sentado por mucho tiempo. Sería increíble si usted hiciera algo al respecto, tal vez hablar con el jefe para que le deje tomar varios descansos o algo asi.- Le dijo, y la verdad no era mala idea.

-Muchas gracias, Yukina. Hasta luego. – Se aclaró la mente luego de hablar con él y se fue a terminar de hacer la cena.

~~~o~~~o~~~

***La licencia de maternidad es algo que se aplica cuando la madre esta embarazo. Es algo asi como el descanso que da la empresa para que la madre cuide al recién nacido. En mi país es de 3 meses, se puede tomar en cualquier momento, aunque es preferible que sea una semana antes del nacimiento, pues asi se pasa más tiempo con el bebé antes de volver a trabajar. Aunque no seré mala, aquí daré cinco meses de licencia ^w^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo~ No olviden decirme su parte favorita y la que menos les gustó. Asi voy mejorando. **

**Normalmente no actualizo tan rápido, espero no se acostumbren a eso… Pero siempre que me demoro pongo un one-shot de regalo… Espero no demorarme~**

**Nos vemos~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ Pues, tuve un pequeño bloqueo con la trama de una de las parejas… Hace no mucho salió el nuevo cap. del manga, no? Pues hay varias cositas que salieron ahí que tal vez afectarían un poco lo que tenía pensado. Quería tratar de ser "leal" al manga (Claro, tan leal como como que los ukes estén embarazados ¬¬) y se me complico un poco. Lo pensé y decidí seguir mi idea, o sino habría que esperar otros 4 meses a ver qué pasaría y no sería justo esperar tanto, no? xD **

**Vaya, vaya. Veo que la gente es muy fanatica de la pareja trifecta. No pensé que a los Nostalgicos le tuvieran manía, pero de eso me he dado cuenta. Pues la trama gira en torno a las cuatros parejas, para que asi todos disfruten lo que les guste~ Es mas, al principio no sabia si poner a los trifectos, no sabia si seria bien recibido. Pero veo que tomé la decisión correcta ^^**

**Bueno, pasando al fic… Veo que nadie se confundió con los cambios cronológicos de la trama. Me alegra, pues como son embarazos es necesario que el tiempo vuele un poquito. Obvio que en circunstancias importantes iré más lento. Lo otro es que todos están ubicados en la misma línea de tiempo, así que si en una pareja digo que pasó un mes, para el resto también pasó un mes. ¿Listo? Perfecto. Ahora si, vayamos al fic~**

**Respuestas a sus review en la parte de abajo…**

**PD: Se avanzaron dos semanas desde la ultima parte**

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei. Todos los derechos de autor reservados a ella. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, que la hago sin fines de lucro._

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Yo creo que deberías de remangar allí.

-¿Tú crees? Para mí que se ve mejor un poco más suelto

-Hay que hacerle una costura para enmendar esa parte.

-Tendremos que buscar ese tipo de tela en otra sucursal. Tú, ve a buscarla.

-Sí, señora.

-¿Aún hay tiempo de rediseñar el traje completo?

Sentía una vena hinchándose en su frente. Tanta atención hacia su persona le parecía innecesaria y de paso vergonzosa. ¿Por qué demonios todos en la tienda debían de enterarse? Además sentía varios pinchazos incomodos. Definitivamente la próxima vez que la castaña dijera que debía hacerse la prueba del traje de bodas, aceptaría solo con la condición de hacerla en su casa.

-No, no. Es imposible.- Respondía la castaña a su lado, en alusión a la última pregunta hecha por una de las clientas del lugar. En la tienda todos se acercaron a opinar sobre el traje de Yokozawa, para el desagrado de este. Más aún porque todas eran mujeres, es decir, muchas y muchas críticas.- A mí me tocaba la parte de los trajes y escogí este especialmente para Oni-chan. Estoy segura que no querrá ponerse otro. ¿Verdad? – Le miró con ojitos ilusionados.

-Por supuesto. Solo será este – Le sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza. Y no era mentira, el diseño no le desagradaba, parecía una de sus traje habituales, aunque mucho más fino y color blanco. Lo único malo era que la diseñadora era propietaria de su propia tienda de vestidos, por lo que debía pasar tal vergüenza delante de todas las futuras esposas.

Todas soltaron un suspiro de resignación. Esperaban verlo con más cosas encima.

-No te preocupes, así será – Dijo la diseñadora mientras ponía su metro alrededor de la panza del peli-negro.- Ciertamente ha crecido, mira que ya no puedes abotonarte la camisa. Pero tranquilo, es solucionable. Te tomaré las medidas para hacerte la camisa nuevamente.- Dicho esto comenzó a medirle los brazos y el cuello, anotando todo en un papel.

Hiyori sonrió asintiendo, definitivamente fue buena idea ir con esta diseñadora.

-De verdad que estas muy guapo. ¿Cuándo será la boda? – Preguntó la acompañante de una de las novias.

-Dentro de un mes – Respondió emocionada Hiyori dando saltitos de solo pensarlo. Todos rieron al ver su tierna reacción.

-Pero de ser asi deberías de hacer la camisa más grande. En ese mes estoy segura que el bebé crecerá más – Comentó una de las mujeres más viejas del lugar. La diseñadora asintió convencida tachando la medida y poniendo unos cuantos centímetros más.

Hiyori se abrazó al peli-negro pegando su oreja a la panza de este, para su vergüenza – No es él, es ella.- Comentó feliz, hace unos días vieron que era posible ver el sexo e inmediatamente se enteró que tendría una linda hermanita.

Todas en la tienda sonrieron con ternura al ver la imagen de la niña abrazándose a su hermana no nata. – Hiyo, ¿Por qué no buscas la flor? – Le susurró Yokozawa en un intento para que la menor dejara de abrazarlo. Esta sonrió y fue a buscarla.

-Bueno, yo te buscaré el saco, estoy segura que con el no habrá problemas.- Se retiró a buscar la prenda.

Desvió su mirada a donde se había ido la empleada, cuando se volvió nuevamente donde estaba se fijó que estaba rodeado de todas las mujeres que le veían de lejos. Se tensó un poco ante eso, esperaba que su prometido no estuviera por ahí, sino se armaría una grande.

Una de las mujeres puso su mano en su vientre.- ¿Cuántos mese tiene? – Comentó sonriente. Suspiró, ahora entendía que afortunadamente era por su pequeñita.

-4 meses – Dijo orgulloso. Mientras muchas se quedaban viendo ilusionadas la pancita.

-Eres increíble, luciendo a tu nena con orgullo en medio de la boda.

-Además que se ve tan bien cuidada la panza. Espero que también se me vea bien cuando quede en cinta.

-Kyou-kun dice que debemos esperar un año después de la boda para tener bebes. Ya sabes cómo es él.

-Cierto, aunque mira que no es para nada malo casarse en embarazo. Le luce.- De alguna forma todas comenzaron a hablar entre si, sobre sus bodas y demás. El peli-negro miró indiferente y se salió del barullo que tenían las chicas. Justo en ese momento volvió Hiyori con una linda flor color lavanda.

-Mira Oni-chan. Lucirá muy bien.- La diseñadora volvió y le puso el saco sobre su desabrochada camisa, poniéndole el botón

-El saco te queda bien, y aún hay espacio para mas barriguita.- Puso una mano en el vientre del peli-negro.- Ahora veamos cómo te queda con la flor. Cariño, ¿podrías ponérsela? – Le dijo a Hiyori que sonrió asintiendo múltiples veces, la verdad es que también quería ponérsela el día de su boda.

Le puso la flor, le arregló un poco el cuello de la desabrochada camisa, le alisó el saco y lo peinó un poco. Yokozawa solo se dejaba de la pequeña, en cierta forma le gustaba que lo hiciera.- Listo, mírate en el espejo.- Dijo feliz mientras todas las mujeres veían sorprendida y un poco sonrojadas.

El peli-negro se dio la vuelta y se vio en el espejo. Se veía muy galante en verdad. Aun le faltaban los zapatos y una camisa de su talla, pero se veía realmente bien. Incluso sonrió viéndose.

Se escuchó la bocina de un auto, pero no le prestaron atención. Unos segundos después el tono de llamada de Yokozawa, el cual contestó rápido.

-Hola… ¿Qué pasa, Zen?...

Hiyori salió de su fantasia al escuchar el nombre de su padre.- ¿Qué pasa, Oni-chan?

El peli-negro dirigió su mirada a la menor.- Tu papa dice que está afuera, ¿Le decimos que entre?

-¡No! – Dijeron todas las encargadas, clientas, acompañantes y Hiyori a la vez, asustándolo un poco

La castaña se acercó al celular, aun teniéndolo el pelinegro apoyado en su oreja - ¡Papá, no puedes ver a la novia vestida antes de la boda! ¡Es de mala suerte! – Dijo y con astucia se alejó rápido antes de sufrir el enojo del mayor.

Yokozawa sintió una risa del otro lado de la linea y muchas en su presencia. Varias venas se le hincharon en la frente. – ¡Hiyori!

~~~o~~~o~~~

Se miraba en el espejo, posando de perfil, de frente y de espaldas. Ya llevaba asi como media hora pero aun seguía haciéndolo. Nunca había sido alguien quisquilloso con respecto a su figura, sólo se preocupaba del hecho que tal vez ese bebé que crecía en su interior no tuviera espacio para crecer.

Solo tenía dos meses de embarazo, así que aún no se le notaba. Suspiró dejando de verse en el espejo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sus preocupaciones no se habían ido, sabía que la mejor forma para calmarse era contarle a su familia lo que pasaba pero no se sentía preparado. Suponía que con el tiempo encontraría alguna forma de decirles.

Al abrir el refrigerador solo encontró algunos bentos y fideos instantáneos de la tienda de conveniencia que compró hace un tiempo. Los miró un momento pensando si era o no correcto comerlos en su estado. Antes desafiaba a su salud, pero solo le afectaba a él, ahora no podía darse el lujo de descuidar también a su bebé.

Escuchó una llaves y rápidamente cerro el refrigerador, si su jefe veía que no tenía nada saludable de comer le andaría recriminándolo y molestándolo mucho más. Así que rápidamente tomó la esponja y uno de los vasos de la despensa y comenzó a enjuagarlo como si acabara de tomar algo ahí.

-Hola – Le dijo el peli-negro, besando su cabeza al entrar. Dejó la bolsa que traía en la mesa.

-H-Hola, ¿qué tal? – Tartamudeó un poco, nervioso de ser descubierto. Aunque parecía que estaba bien, pues el mayor comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa sin recriminarle.- ¿Qué traes?

-Unas cosas que la doctora me pidió que comprara. Son unas vitaminas extras y algunas medicinas por si llegas a sentir malestares.- Abrió la despensa y las puso allí, excepto las vitaminas que estaban en forma de jarabe- La receta dice que debes tomarla cada 12 horas. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré pendiente y vendré a recordártelo cada vez que debas tomarla.- Le guiño el ojo haciendo que Ritsu se sonrojara y mirara entretenido el vaso en sus manos.

Pero no tomó el detalle que el jarabe debía guardarse en el refrigerador, por lo que fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta. Masamune ya lo había abierto.

Miraba fijamente el contenido de este, serio.- Yo… Yo… Es solo que o-olvidé salir de compras, a-asi que solo tenia lo que había c-comprado a-antes… ¡No es que pensara comerlo! S-Solo que no lo había va-vaciado… Pero si he estado co-comiendo… Aunque en o-otra parte… Pero esa pa-parte es segura, creo… No-no, estoy se-seguro que esta bi-bien- Comenzaba de responder nerviosamente, preguntas que ni siquiera se habían formado.

El mayor lo miró, cerró la puerta del frigorífico y se dirigió a la habitación del propietario, ante la mirada intrigada de este. Pensaba que le diría mil cosas pero estaba muy tranquilo.

Llegó a la habitación y vio el desorden de esta, ni se podía ver el suelo de tantos mangas tirados en este. Suspiró y volvió a la cocina.- Ritsu, tenemos que hablar. – Volvió a caminar, esta vez sentándose en el mueble de este.

El castaño no entendía su comportamiento pero dejó el vaso a un lado y se acercó, sentándose a su lado.- ¿S-Si? – Preguntó algo asustado.

Suspiró nuevamente poniendo una mano en su sien.- Ritsu, escucha. Sé que el bebé te preocupa y mucho.- Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta.- También sé que has tomado varios cuidados al pie de la letra y eso está bien. Pero no has cambiado ciertos hábitos tuyos que ambos sabemos que son peligrosos.- Le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

El oji-esmeralda tragó algo nervioso.- Lo sé, pero no hay que preocuparse. Ya verás que pronto me acostumbraré.

-No se trata de pronto. Se trata de hacerlo ya. Pero no te culpo, es difícil cambiar de la noche a la mañana.- Le dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano encima de la del menor.

-Entonces, ¿qué propones?

-¿Qué te parece si te mudas conmigo? Asi podré cuidarte incluso en la noche, y no tendrás que preocuparte de comer algo incorrecto.- Le dijo al tiempo que disimula una risilla al ver que Ritsu se volvió casi un tomate y se levantaba deprisa.

-¿V-V-Vivir conti-tigo? ¿No crees que-e-e es mu-mu-muy pronto? – Le preguntó tartamudeando nervioso, y luego con algo de enojo al ver reir a su novio. Se detuvo un poco y le señaló la panza

-Ja, ¿Muy pronto, seguro? Jaja – Se le hinchó una vena al castaño.- Pero hablo en serio, Ritsu. Casi ni puedes sobrevivir tu solo, mucho menos ahora con un bebé.

-Claro que puedo sobrevivir – Le dijo aun enojado por la burla anterior.

-Vale vale, pero no nos arriesguemos, ¿sí? Estoy seguro que también has pensado que necesitas algo de apoyo, ¿no? – Le dijo viéndolo sentarse nuevamente algo más tranquilo.- Además quiero estar lo más cerca posible de mi bebe y de ti

El menor volvió a sonrojarse aunque esta vez de forma menos exagerada y más tierna.- S-Supongo que no me quedara de otra.- Le dijo sonriendo tímidamente mirando a otro lado, segundos después recibió un beso en respuesta

~~~o~~~o~~~

Yuu lo miraba detenidamente con preocupación, a leguas se notaba que su amigo no se sentía bien. Pero no entendía muy bien el porqué, no hace mucho terminaron todo el ajetreo y solo ahora le ayudaba con algunas ideas para la historia. Pero le veía pálido, mucho en realidad

-Chiaki, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a tu casa a descansar? No hay nada urgente que hacer por ahora – Le decía dejando el lápiz a un lado y poniendo su brazo sobre la mesa.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Yuu.- Le dijo sonriéndole aunque ni el mismo se lo creía. Desde que se había enfermado hace unas semanas no se había sentido del todo bien. Sentía dolores de cabeza muy frecuentes, mucha debilidad, además de no tener mucho apetito. A decir verdad lo que más le preocupaba era lo último, pues hasta rechazaba la comida de su esposo, cosa que nunca antes había pasado.

Yuu suspiró aun sin creerle en absoluto, tomó nuevamente el lápiz y siguió dibujando una escena- Vale, entonces que te parece si aquí…- Y dejó de hablar al sentir un golpe en la mesa, miró horrorizado a su amigo que acababa de colapsar contra ella.- ¡Oye, Chiaki! ¡Responde! – Lo zarandeó un poco pero nada, tocó su mano y la sintió helada y de paso algo sudada. Tal vez se le había bajado la presión o el azúcar.

Tomó su celular rápidamente.- ¿Qué quieres, Yanase? – Fue la respuesta al otro lado.

-¡Hatori, ven aquí rápido! ¡Chiaki se desmayó! – Le gritó y luego la llamada se cortó. Pasaron unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Hatori dejara todo en la oficina y corriera al ascensor para llegar a la sala donde se encontraban ambos.

-¡Chiaki! – Llegó agitado viendo que Yuu le echaba aire con un papel. - ¿Qué demonios sucedió? – Tocó su frente y notó lo mismo que Yuu había notado de su mano: Estaba muy fría y sudada.

-¡No tengo idea! ¡Ya sabes que el terco estaba asi desde antes pero no quería ir al doctor! – Le decía el oji-marrón. Recogió las cosas de ambos rápidamente mientras veía que el mayor tomaba al mangaka para cargarlo en su espalda

-¿Vienes con nosotros al hospital? – Le decía mientras lo acomodaba

-No, tú avísame cualquier cosa. Yo me encargare de terminar la escena que estábamos haciendo. Asi no hay retrasos – Terminó de teclear a la mensajería de taxis.- Ya te pedí el taxi, así que corre antes de que le pase algo, ¿entendido? – Le dijo de advertencia.

El mayor asintió y se fue. No se llevaba muy bien con Yuu, pero parece ser que ya no se odiaban como antes…

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ambos recogían los papeles y mangas del estante, para colocarlos en una de las cajas que estaba marcada en la parte de afuera con: "Cosas importantes". Era algo agotador tener que sacar todo de la vivienda, pero más valía hacerlo ahora que andar corriendo una semana después, el día de la mudanza oficial.

-De verdad que no se te quita la sonrisa de la cara, ¿eh? – Decía Kisa mientras revisaba unos papeles que luego decidió tirar a una de las bolsas para reciclaje. Lo decía porque desde que comenzaron el castaño no dejaba de sonreír mientras tarareaba una canción.

Al escucharlo se volteó a verlo, mostrando ciertos brillos y flores resplandecer. Kisa tuvo que mirar a otro lado, un poco sonrojado, al verlo tan brillante.- ¡Claro que si! ¡Luego de mudarnos ya podremos comprarles muchas más cosas a nuestros tesoritos! ¡Ademas que viviremos todos juntos! – Decía mientras tomaba más mangas y los empacaba en orden.

El peli-negro sonrió, se notaba que ahora la vida de Yukina giraba en torno a ellos tres. En ese momento se le cayó un papel y al tratar de inclinarse le dolió la espalda.- ¡Arg! – Soltó en un quejido, agarrándose la espalda.

En dos segundos ya tenía a un Yukina preocupado a su lado.- ¿Qué tienes, Shouta-san? ¿Te duele la espalda?

El mayor asintió.- Supongo que ya no puedo estar agachándome. Además que con el peso siento que voy hacia delante – Le dijo sonriéndole para calmar su preocupación.- ¿Puedo descansar un poco?

-Por supuesto. Además yo también quiero descansar.- Le dijo y ambos fueron a la habitación tomados de la mano.

Al llegar, el menor se sentó en el espaldar de la cama y puso al peli-negro en sus piernas, de lado. Kisa apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, mientras este comenzaba a sobar su espalda haciendo presión en varios puntos donde le dolía. LE gustaba acariciarlo, y aun más si esto le ayudaba.

El peli-negro bostezó sintiéndose a gusto con el masaje, aunque también algo avergonzado por este -¿Tienes sueño, amor? – El mayor asintió

-Si, pero aun tengo cosas que hacer además de empacar… No entiendo por qué cada que toco una cama me dan ganas de dormir – Bostezó nuevamente y luego sintió que Yukina se levantaba dejándolo en la cama.- Oye, aun tengo que…

-Tranquilo, te despierto en una hora, ¿si? Ahora descansa.- Acarició la panza y luego su cara, haciendo que se sonrojara fogosamente y se pusiera la sábana hasta la nariz.

-Ya, ya. Dejame dormir. – Le dijo cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba esa risita principesca.

Yukina le sonrió y luego fue a buscar algunos materiales, su pareja seguía siendo tan timido con las cosas mas inocentes del mundo. Pero bueno, asi lo amaba.

Tomó sus pinturas al óleo y su lienzo y volvió a la habitación. Desde que le mandaron a hacer el proyecto final, ya sabía de donde sacar su inspiración. Puso todas las cosas en el piso, y destapó el rostro de Kisa, que ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Luego lo destapó un poco mas, dejando ver la gran barriga de seis meses, donde sabía que estaban los dos seres mas hermosos del mundo. Lo volvió a tapar para evitar que se resfriara.

Volvió con el lienzo y tomó unos pinceles, su forma de descansar era pintar a la musa de su inspiración… Aunque sabia que definitivamente no podía llamarle asi al mayor mientras estuviese despierto…

~~~o~~~o~~~

Escuchaba algunas voces y sintió dos pinchazos en su brazo, pero siguió sumergido en su mundo por un rato más. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos distinguió el techo blanco, miró a un lado y pudo ver a su pareja fuera de la habitación hablando con un doctor.

Una de las enfermerías que parecía que le venía a quitar la intravenosa se dio cuenta que despertó. – Doctor, Hatori-san ya despertó – Aun asimilaba las cosas a su alrededor, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse con lo que dijo la enfermera. No se acostumbraba aun a ese apellido.

El doctor y el castaño entraron a la habitación rápidamente.- Chiaki, que bueno que ya despiertas – Le dijo Hatori en cuanto entró, poniendo una mano sobre su pierna

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Tranquilo, solo dos horas – Le interrumpió el doctor tomando unas hojas con los análisis de sangre.- Justo estaba por decirle a su esposo lo que tiene. Aunque solo le dije que no hay de qué preocuparse.

La enfermera le quitó la intravenosa y junto con Yoshiyuki, le ayudó a sentarse.

-Pues, según los exámenes, estás embarazado de un mes.- Les dijo el doctor, ambos se sorprendieron.

-¿Embarazado, dice? – Le preguntó algo dudoso, Hatori

-Exactamente. De seguro pensaron que los síntomas se debían a perdida de la salud o malnutrición. Pero no se preocupe, es completamente normal sentir náuseas y mareos. Claro que le recetaré algunas medicinas y alimentos para tratar de evitarlas y…- El doctor dejó de hablar al ver la cabeza gacha del menor.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Hatori volteó. La noticia lo tomó de sorpresa pero no pudo evitar emocionarse. Sin embargo ahora ver el rostro gacho del menor, ¿Significaba que no lo quería? – Chiaki, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó un tanto preocupado de que fuese lo que pensara.

Chiaki mantenía la cabeza baja sin expresión, y de repente la levantó mostrando un rostro alegre y emocionado – ¿Dice que aquí dentro hay un pequeñín? ¡No puedo esperar para verlo, y jugar con él, y y… también para comprarle cosas! – Habló tan rápido como sus energías pudieron, haciendo que su esposo sonriera tiernamente.

Doctor rió un poco, por un momento también pasó por su mente que no querría al bebé, pero parecía ser totalmente lo contrario.- Si, si.- Asentía sonriéndole – Pero no olvides tener todos los cuidados necesarios, te recetaré algunas cosas básicas, pero lo mejor sería que fueran con un especialista.- Le pasó la hoja a Hatori.

-No se preocupe, doctor. Me aseguraré que todo salga bien.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Ya verá que estará fuerte y sano para cuando salga – Dijo mirando ilusionado su barriguita plana. El doctor asintió y se retiró, dándole la orden de salida del paciente.- Tori, ¿También estas emocionado? – Le preguntó el menor

-Claro que si. Yo tampoco puedo esperar.- Se acercó a la boca del mangaka y le besó dulcemente. Este ultimo estaba feliz por la noticia, un bebé era lo único que faltaba para tener la felicidad completa

~~~o~~~o~~~

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. See, Hiyori también molesta a Yoko ^^ Pues, la mala alimentación de Ritsu esta inspirada en el manga, creo que le cae como anillo al dedo a la historia :3**

**Pues, antes no lo había puesto la respuesta a comentarios, pero ahora lo haré, justo desde el primer comentario que recibí ^^**

**Cerezo 21** Gracias ^^ Siempre adoro a mi primer comentario. Espero que te siga encantando mi alocada historia

**dannyriddle15** ¿Te gustó todo? ^/^ Claro, me pareció interesante ponerle algo de drama al contarle, además que quería mostrar que Ritsu ama a ese bebé, asi como lo hacen todos, se notó, cierto?

**cloudblue** Gracias, y por supuesto seguiré continuándolo, aunque si me tardo no se preocupen… Ando atareada con mis exámenes finales

**Sui-chan Hitachiin** Cierto que si? El pobre Ritsu sufriendo y el empeorando… Pues, no te aseguro que todo saldrá color de rosa, jeje ya verás lo que tengo preparado…

**Celesas** Muchas gracias~ Espero que lo sigas disfrutando

**Absalon95** Jeje, aquí traigo la parte de Chiaki que querias ver con tanto gusto, espero te guste~ Lamento decir que este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo escrito, pero no tardaré con el siguiente~

**Cadiie Mustang** ¬/¬ Gracias por el buen halago, me hiciste sonrojarme. Me encanta cuando la gente queda con intriga, significa que hago bien mi trabajo ^^

**zryvanierkic** Amo cuando me dejan un review asi~ See, la parte de los trifectos realmente es importante con lo que pasraá después… Upps, se supone que no debo spoilar… Me encanta saber que te haya gustado tanto~ Lo se, yo me imagina a las madres de ambos como supermodelos. En serio que si, porque Kisa me parece todo tierno y lindo… Aunque el diga que es "normal"

**rei blackcry** ^^ La leias desde el otro sitio? Super, mi historia llega a todos lados~ Veo que tampoco te gustan los nostálgicos, pero espero que disfrutes muchas las demás ^^

**AndyStrangeMc** Hola, Gracias. La verdad es que quería darle ese toque tierno y lindo, sin tanto drama, para que todo el que lo lea pueda disfrutar de un buen rato sobre la vida de "embarazos" de los chicos~ Si, aquí todos los semes son unos amores~

**No olviden decirme su parte favorita. Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews que siempre me sacan sonrisas~ Bye-Bye**

**PD: Por cierto, ¿Que pareja es su favorita en mi fic?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pues reí y sufrí haciendo el capitulo, espero que ya distingan en qué partes me pasó~~ Aquí va el capitulo: **

**Respuestas a sus reviews abajo**

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei. Todos los derechos de autor reservados a ella. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, que la hago sin fines de lucro._

~~~o~~~o~~~

Suspiró nuevamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de la tasa de té que le acababa de servir su madre. Sabia que en su estado no podía hacer mucho, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada mientras su novio y sus amigos colocaban todas las cosas en su nueva casa.

La semana para ellos pasó rápida, por lo que el tan esperado domingo llegó más pronto de lo que pensaban. El peli-negro al despertar prácticamente fue arrastrado por su madre y la madre del castaño a la casa de la peli-negra, en todo esto vio entrar a su jefe y a Hatori a su casa. Al salir alcanzó a ver el auto de Kirishima.

Volvió a suspirar al recordarlo, parece ser que todos se habían ofrecido a ayudar. Miró a su madre que salió de la cocina en ese momento. Esta se sentó sonriente a su lado. - ¿Qué tienes, cariño? Si estas cansado puedes ir a dormir.

El peli-negro la miró – Al contrario, estoy aburrido.- Puso su barbilla sobre la mesa, viéndola desde esa posición.

-Shouta, sabes muy bien que asi como estas lo mejor es quedarse fuera de todo lo que tenga que ver con levantar cosas pesadas.- Su hijo asintió con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que tenía razón

Luego apareció la castaña quitándose un delantal de cocina, que se quedó de pie frente a ambos peli-negros -Oh, Shouta-kun, disfruta que te traten así. Estas siendo tratado como un príncipe.- Le guiñó un ojo y mostró su radiante brillantez.

El peli-negro miró a otro lado, considerando que uno de estos días debería comprar gafas oscuras para soportar la presencia de la Familia Yukina.- No soy un príncipe.- Se levantó de la silla sujetando su espalda con una de sus manos, siendo ayudado por su madre.- Agh, cada vez es mas difícil caminar.- Susurró al dar dos pasos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Esta pesado? – Preguntó la castaña, pero vio que el menor negaba.

-No veo por donde voy.- Lo dijo serio pero ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar soltar una risa.- Voy a dormir un rato.- Dijo mientras las mujeres asentían y seguían riendo.

Al llegar a la habitación de su madre se sentó en la cama con cuidado y tomó su celular. Marcó rápidamente el numero.- _Hola, Shouta-san ¿Cómo estás?_ – Le habló su pareja al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, estoy aburrido. ¿Les falta mucho por terminar? – Le preguntó

-_Pues, ya todos los muebles están en su puesto, aún hay algunas cajas con papeles. Ah, espera un momento… ¡Gracias por la ayuda!_ – Escuchó unas voces despidiéndose mientras el castaño les agradecía, alejando un poco el celular.-_…_ _Pues, como decía, ahora mismo estoy organizando los mangas y los papeles._

-¡Ah! Entonces ya puedo ir, eso no conlleva esfuerzo ¿no? – Hubo un pequeño silencio, seguramente lo estaba considerando. El mayor suspiró.- Me quedaré sentado, ¿Vale?

Luego de un pequeño silencio más escuchó una risa que lo hizo sonrojar – _¡Claro!, y de paso como no te he visto te puedo abrazar y besar y dar mimitos y también…- _Alejó el celular de su oreja, mientras sentía humo salir de su cabeza y su cara se ponía como la de un tomate, todo eso era muy vergonzoso para él. Volvió a ponerse el celular.- _Y unas cuantas caricias…_

-¡Y-Ya c-cállate! – Dijo sonrojado a mil y aun mas al escuchar su risa.

-_Jaja, Lo siento, lo siento. Quería tomarte del pelo, solo un poco – _Se le hinchó una vena en la frente – _Bueno, te estaré esperando. Ten cuidado de camino_

-Si, si. Adiós – Colgó su celular mientras se levantaba de la cama. Llegó al comedor y vio que las mujeres seguían conversando amenamente, solo que la castaña ya se había sentado.

-¿Cariño, no habías ido a dormir? – Le preguntó mientras lo veía dirigirse a la puerta poniéndose su abrigo y sus zapatos.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Llamé a Kou, me dijo que ahora está organizando papeles, asi que voy a ayudarle con eso – Se despidió con la mano y asintió al escucharles un "Ten cuidado". Tomó un taxi y llego rápidamente.

Mientras le pagaba al conductor veía que el auto de Kirishima seguía allí. La puerta se abrió y vio que ambos castaños asentían entre si, se percataron de su presencia y le sonrieron, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Kirishima-san – Le dijo Yukina mientras este último asentía y revolvía el cabello de Kisa, haciendo que este levantara una ceja.

-No hay problema. Hasta luego.- Dijo mientras se retiraba hacia su auto. Ambos lo vieron irse. Estando desprevenido, Kisa recibió un beso rápido y cariñoso de parte de su pareja, haciendo que se alejara avergonzado.

-O-Oye, en público no…- Dijo mientras Yukina asentía sonriente y le daba paso para entrar a la casa.- Pensé que ya todos se habían ido. – Le dijo mientras miraba su casa, aun habían varias cajas en todos lados, pero ya casi todo estaba en su sitio, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

El castaño puso una mano en hombro.- Tenia algo que preguntarme por lo que hablamos mientras te esperaba.- En cierta forma le daba curiosidad pero decidió dejarla de lado, sabia que era el colmo ponerse celoso por una simple charla. – Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué te parece?

-Nada mal – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, inspeccionando muy curioso el lugar. Llegó al cuarto que se suponía seria para su hija, aun no tenia su cuna pero ya estaba pintado y decorado infantilmente.

El castaño llegó a su lado y también vio el cuarto con una sonrisa, luego ambos caminaron unos cuantos pasos y llegaron al cuarto de su hijo que, al igual que el de su hermana, no tenía cuna.- Ahora si ya podremos enloquecernos comprando muchas más cosas.

-Enloquecernos suena a multitud – Le dijo y en ese momento sintió una patada cerca de su lado derecho. Puso una mano en lugar del golpe, algo adolorido.- Parece que aquí hay otro enloquecido.- Comentó en broma

-¿Te pateó? ¡¿Dónde?! – Preguntó más que emocionado, arrodillándose. El peli-negro suspiró y tomó su cabeza acercándola al lugar del golpe, este al apoyarse enseguida se abrazó por completa a la panza, esperando otra patada con no duró en llegar.- Se nota que les gusta jugar allí dentro – Comentó algo sonrojado por la ternura de sus bebés.

Kisa estaba sonrojado por la actitud de su pareja, pero ya se acostumbró que se pusiera asi al escuchar la palabra "patada". Aunque el admitía que también se emocionaba, sus bebés estaban fuertes y al mismo tiempo emocionados como su padre.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Hatori buscaba las llaves para entrar a su hogar compartido. No se sentía cansado en lo absoluto, a pesar de haber ayudado con la mudanza de su amigo. Al encontrar sus llaves miró su reloj, ya era de tarde, por lo que esperaba que su querido esposo hubiese comido lo que el dejó en el microondas. Suspiró, sabia que era irresponsable, pero esperaba que lo que le había dicho al doctor una semana atrás al menos pudiese cumplirlo

Al entrar esa ligera esperanza que tenia se fue al caño, no pudo evitar que una vena se le formara en la frente al ver esa escena: Chiaki estaba dormido en el suelo, sin camisa, y peor era que estaba boca abajo. Eso quería decir que estaba prácticamente aplastando su vientre de un mes y una semana.

Echó un vistazo a la cocina y vio su plato a medio comer, dejado en el lavabo. Se sobó la sien a ver si podía tratar de calmarse pero no servía. Ese castaño lo iba a escuchar.

Se agachó a su lado y comenzó a moverle el hombro – Chiaki, despierta.- El menor se acomodaba mas, alejando la mano de Yoshiyuki con la suya, esto hizo que el enojo del mayor aumentara. Por lo que le giró y comenzó a darle unos golpecitos en los brazos- Despierta de una vez

El menor apretó los parpados y luego los abrió de a poco, pero los abrió completamente al distinguir a su esposo y su enojo.- H-Hola, T-Tori – Le dijo nervioso mientras se sentaba, normalmente el mayor lo miraba molesto y luego suspiraba relajándose. Pero se tensó al ver que su ceño fruncido no se iba.

-¿Se puede saber que hacias durmiendo en el suelo, prácticamente sin ropa? – Le dijo aun enojado. El menor apenas notaba que estaba sin camisa, y rascó su nuca nervioso.

-Lo que pasa es que tenia calor y me quité la camisa. Además me dio sueño de repente y la cama estaba muy lejos – Dijo mirando a otro lado aun rascando su nuca.

La expresión del mayor seguía sin cambiar y luego miró a la cocina - ¿Y por qué no comiste casi nada?

-No me antojaba comer nada, aun tengo nauseas.- Le dijo aun nervioso, aunque esperaba un simple regañito y luego todo normal, pero se sorprendió al verlo ponerse de pie con los brazos cruzados aun con el ceño notablemente fruncido. Chiaki tragó saliva al verlo, en todos sus años nunca le había visto tal expresión en su rostro.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? – Le dijo haciendo al menor temer, nunca antes le había gritado asi.- Tu fuiste el que dijo que se cuidaría, ¿No? ¿Qué es esa tontería de que la cama estaba lejos? ¿Acaso debo recordarte que tienes una vida dentro? Pensé que al menos sentarías cabeza y te darias cuenta que estas cosas que normalmente haces ya no las puedes hacer más. ¡Un simple resfrió incluso podría ser peligroso! Pero parece que no te importa lo que le pase – El menor seguía con la boca abierta, pero enseguida se puso de pie y lo miró también frunciendo el ceño

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que no me importa!?

-¡Eso que haces! Te puedo aceptar lo de la pérdida de apetito ya que eso es normal, ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre dormir en el suelo? ¡Tienes idea del peligro que puede significar para ti y para él! – LE dijo señalando el desnudo vientre – Dijiste que lo querias ver sano, ¿No? Pues lo minimo que puedes hacer es ser responsable. Como veo que no lo haras ni por ti ni por mi. Al menos hazlo por ese bebé que llevas dentro.- Le dijo marchándose para darse una ducha.

El menor quedó estático en el lugar. Claro que su bebé le importaba, lo amaba como nadie.- Tori es un exagerado – Susurró mientras sentía unas lagrimas caer, no lo dudaba, eso le había dolido y mas porque sabia que llevaba razón en varias cosas que decía. Se limpiaba torpemente las lagrimas.

Fue a su habitación y se puso una camisa para luego acostarse en su cama abrazando su almohada, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo sin parar. El mayor llegó a la habitación con su bata puesta y le vio llorando. Suspiró, no había querido sonar rudo ni nada por el estilo, pero sintió su ira correr cuando le vio.

Se sentó con cuidado a su lado y se sorprendió cuando el menor soltó la almohada y ahora abrazaba su cintura – ¿Chiaki? – El menor no dijo nada solo le siguió abrazando tratando de calmar sus sollozos.- Lo lamento, Chiaki. No debi gritarte asi en tu estado. Me descontrolé, lo siento

-No te disculpes, me lo merecía – Alzó su vista llorosa hacia su esposo, este le quitó las lagrimas con su dedos suavemente – Tu… ¿Crees que estoy lastimando a nuestro bebé?

-Escucha, Chiaki. Debes aprender a ser responsable. Ahora tu no eres el único que se enfermará, ¿Lo entiendes? Mi deber es ayudarte y estar contigo, pero esta vez yo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo. ¿Nos echarías una mano? – Le dijo con cariño refiriéndose al bebé y a él mismo.

El asintió sonriendo, y puso una mano en su vientre – Perdóname, mi pequeñín, te prometo que mamá no volverá a hacer tonterías.- Ambos sonrieron, el mayor se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso que el menor con gusto recibió.

~~~o~~~o~~~

El tan agitado dia de la mudanza pasó y llegó el lunes, el cual estaba un poco agitado, se acercaba la fecha limite y todos estaban atareados. Se podían incluso escuchar algunas maldiciones de ciertos editores.

En la parte de Emerald el asunto no era diferente, no importaba si estabas embarazado o no, los mangas que tenias a cargo debías tenerlo listos en el plazo, aunque claramente Kisa tenía menos, y Masamune le había tomo un manga a Ritsu para que no se presionara.

Aun asi se apreciaba la guerra de gritos, llamadas de la imprenta y varias auras depresivas. El teléfono sonó.- Hola, habla Onodera de Marukawa. Ah, Mutou-sensei ¿Qué ocurre?... Claro, muchas gracias por el esfuerzo – Comentó mientras colgaba suspirando, parece que aun le faltaba para tenerlo listo, aunque parecía que lo lograría a tiempo.

-¡Ritsu! – Le llamó su jefe - ¿Ya terminaste con el documento que te dije que comprobaras? – Le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas me lo diste ayer! – Se levantó de la silla mientras su novio lo imitaba. Los demás editores miraron la escena, uno de ellos suspiró aburrido mientras los otros dos sonreían.

-¿Ah? ¿No que querías ser un gran editor? ¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes con esto! – Alli estaba otras de sus usuales peleas con gritos

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Solo que no soy un robot como tú! – Kisa miraba a su amigo feliz, se notaba que seguía con su usual energía a pesar de estar en cinta, casi ni se le notaba… Casi.

-¡Pues no soy un robot y puedo hacerlo perfectamente y en menos tiempo!

-¡Pues yo…! Yo…- Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, mucho mas Takano cuando vieron el labio temblando del oji-esmeralda y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-¿Ritsu? – Preguntó Takano aunque se sorprendió al verlo sollozar y tapar su cara con sus manos.

-N-no es m-mi culpa. Eres tan injusto… S-Solo quería ha-hacerlo bien, a-aunque me tardara un poco – Le dijo aun sollozando. Haciendo que incluso los editores que no eran de Emerald voltearan a verlo. Kisa miró que todos seguían con la boca abierta de ver al siempre decidido Onodera llorando, asi que se levantó y palmó su cabeza.

-Ya, ya. Ricchan. Takano-san lo dijo jugando, ¿Cierto? – Le dijo haciéndolo una disimulada seña al azabache para que le hiciera caso.

-S-Si claro, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites – Le dijo no tan seguro de lo que decía, pero vio que el oji-esmeralda se calmó mientras asentía.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer postres? Eso siempre pone feliz a la gente – Le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Onodera quitara de a poco las manos de la cara y asentía sonriendo.- Bueno, entonces no le importará si nos retiramos un momento, ¿No, Takano-san? – Este aun tenia la boca abierta y les hizo una seña para que se marcharan.

Kisa sonrió y empujó levemente al castaño por la espalda para que caminara hacia el ascensor, mientras todos le abrían paso. Al entrar el castaño al elevador, el peli-negro se asomó – Tiene mucho que aprender sobre tratar con embarazados, Takano-san

Y asi se fueron, dejando a muchos considerando seriamente el asunto de su pareja o ellos mismo embarazados, a Hatori haciendo una nota mental sobre lo ocurrido y Takano-san suspirando… Algo le decía que esta situación se repetiría varias veces.

~~~o~~~o~~~

La jornada laboral de ese dia ya estaba terminando. La mayoría de los editores tenían los animos por los pisos, excepto cierto editor que se encontraba acompañando a su querida hija a diferentes puestos de la empresa.

-Aquí tiene, Hatori-san – Le decía la sonriente niña al editor que le sonrió recibiendo la invitación. Algo que ella quería hacer era definitivamente entregar todas las invitaciones.- Aquí tiene, Mino-san.- Luego se dio la vuelta y llegó al puesto de Onodera y Kisa, a ambos les dio las invitaciones, pero sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó hacia el peli-negro poniendo su cabecita en la panza

-Hiyo, con cuidado – Le dijo su padre mientras veía a la niña haciendo pucheros al no sentir patadas, mientras el peli-negro le sonreía nerviosamente, esas patadas no se podían controlar.

Ambos sonrieron y luego se dirigió donde Takano.- Aquí esta la invitación para el padrino – Le dijo entregándosela a lo que el azabache la recibió gustoso.- ¡Listo, todos los de Emerald están invitados con sus parejas! –Dijo haciendo que los dos embrazados miraron a otro lado sonrojados.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa burlona – No te atrevas a decir nada – Le advirtió Ritsu a su jefe que levantó las manos, aunque seguía con su risa burlona.

-¡Papá, ahora vamos con Isaka-san! – Su padre asintió sonriendo, llevando a su hija a la oficina. Al llegar, la pequeña iba a tocar la parte pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

-Gracias por aceptar mi semana de descanso, Isaka-san

-Ni lo dudes. Espero disfrutes tu luna de miel. – Ambos castaños escucharon unas sillas moverse. Zen le dijo en susurros a su hija que se escondieran por un momento, ella aun sin saber por qué, le hizo caso

-E-Es solo una semana de descanso – La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yokozawa que se retraba de la oficina, mientras el dueño de esta seguía en el lumbral de la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Hiyo, ves con Takafumi y aléjalo de aquí, ¿Vale? Yo le entregaré la invitación a Isaka-san de tu parte – La castaña asintió y cuando el peli-negro estuvo algo lejos ella llegó con él, diciendo que la ayudara a entregar el resto de invitaciones. Volteó y le guiñó un ojo a su padre.

Isaka iba a cerrar la puerta pero en ese momento apareció Kirishima sonriendo mostrándole una invitación.- Oh, pero si he sido invitado.- Le dijo mientras le daba paso a su oficina, y se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.- Pero me supongo que viniste a algo mas que eso, ¿no?

El castaño se acomodó y asintió – Tengo algo que proponerle, Isaka-san. – Le dijo apoyándose en la mesa.

-Soy todo oídos.- Ambos sonrieron, algo está a punto de pasar y como testigo está la sonrisa maliciosas que tienen estos dos

~~~o~~~o~~~

**Aparte de mi ¿Alguien más murió de ternura con Yukina pegado a la barriga de Kisa? o/V/o **

**¿Distinguieron donde sufrí y morí de risa? Jeje, espero que sí, cuando escribo me pongo muy sentimental, incluso se me humedecieron los ojos con cierta partecita. **

**Uy, Uy ¿Qué le dirá Kirishima? Alguna idea?**

Absalon95 Yo también me lo imagino asi, él muere si algo le pasa. Espero que también hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Te están gustando Yukina y Kisa? :3 Super, al principio pensaba que les daba una historia un poco extremista, pero me ha encantado escribir de ellos ^^

AndyStrangeMc Te entiendo completamente, yo sufro mientras escribo momentos tipo… los de este capitulo. Cuando me puse a escribir la escena de Takano malinterpretando a Ritsu creo que solté una lagrima, sabiendo que en la realidad si que pasan cosas asi. Yo pienso igual que tu, recuerdo que la primera vez que vi Sekaiichi fue por una escena que vi de ellos… Siempre estarán en mi kokoro 3

rei blackcry Si, claro que lo se XD Yo amé escribir esa escena~ Yokozawa en esas me mataría de risa pensarlo (Jeje, y yo de malvada lo escribi :3) Sabia que me dirias trifecta! Por cierto, en otro lado debo un extra de Trifecta de este fic, ya lo estoy escribiendo. Te gustaría que lo subiera aquí también? Solo curiosidad… Ah, Mi pareja favorita? Yukina y Kisa 3

lia Wow, es la primera vez que me dicen eso. Incluso me han mandado: Escribe o te mato… Pero nunca este. Pero no te preocupes, aquí esta la contii ^^

lindix Claro que si, mi deber es que todas sean tratadas por igual y que todas tengan su magia~ Me comparas con sensei?! No le llego ni a los talones…

Minami Arsene Hello~ Lo se, pero a veces desanima que uno se emocione escribiendo y que pocos comentan, pero ya pasé esa etapa, pues estoy feliz que haya tantos a quienes les guste mi historia. Thanks, everyone~ Yes, anduve buscando algunos fics de mpreg de todos ellos pero los pocos que hay o ya los lei o no me gustaron, asi que me animé a hacer uno yo ^^ Mmm, interesante tu propuesta, el único problema es que soy pésima para escribir lemon, asi que me tocaria improvisar la sedu… Uff, Me diste una idea!

**Awesome, me doy cuenta que aquí la gente es muy variada con sus gustos**

**Pues este capitulo lo escribí hace dos días creo yo, asi que oficialmente ya publiqué todos los capítulos a mi disposición. Espero les haya gustado ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pues, que les digo… No me maten a mi, maten a la condenada universidad que me puso en finales justo ahora -.- Lo peor es que no son los típicos exámenes de estudiar toda la noche… No, son los exámenes de construir cosas… Ah, hace mucho no veo la luz del sol. Asi que les comento: Terminé este capi en la madrugada, asi es: No dormi casi nada, como una hora solamente… Me parecía injusto no dejar el capi justo hoy….**

**Asi es: Oficialmente tengo 18!... Acepto regalos, bonificaciones y muchos premios (?)… Ademas que Sali de universidad hoy y tengo el mejor promedio! Tenia que celebrarlo!**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo, el cual me emocioné mucho TTuTT Para todas las fanáticas de los trifectos: Les dedico estas cap cargado de ellos~ **

**Respuesta a sus comentarios abajo**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei. Todos los derechos de autor reservados a ella. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, que la hago sin fines de lucro_

~~~o~~~o~~~

Escuchó ajetreo por la casa desde su cómoda cama, decidió ignorarlo y simplemente abrazar a su prometido. Aunque no lo encontró en la cama, levantó la cabeza un poco y notó el baño vacio. Se estiró un poco, aunque luego se despertó completamente al escuchar un vidrio romperse.

Kirishima se apresuró a la sala y encontró a su hija con el teléfono en su oreja mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno. Notó un vaso de agua en el suelo, o lo que quedaba de él luego de estrellarse contra el suelo. Suspiró relajado – Hiyo – Llamó a la castañita que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia o de que con su caminar había tropezado el vaso.

-Si, gracias por todo. Ya llegó. Hasta luego.- Colgó el teléfono y se giró a ver a su padre – Hola, ¿Cómo pasaste tu ultima noche de soltero? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa siendo correspondida por el mayor

-Ansioso, esperaba que la noche se acabara rápido para ya estar atado eternamente a la otra mitad de mi corazón – Dijo dramatizando un poco, mirando al techo con una mano en su corazón, haciendo reir a su hija, aunque ambos sabían que cada palabra de decía era cierta.- Pues coméntame qué pasa tan temprano.- Miró el reloj unos segundos.- Son las 7 de la mañana.

La castaña le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño – Papá, aun faltan cosas que ultimar de la boda. Ademas, apenas llegó tu traje – Le señaló la gran bolsa acomodada en el sillón.- Sabia que ni tu ni Oni-chan les importarían los detalles, pero eso es exagerar. Les recuerdo que hoy es la boda - Dijo negando aunque ahora sonriendo.

El mayor se acercó a ella y se inclinó a su altura, comenzando a picarle la nariz a la niña - ¿Te estas divirtiendo con esto, eh? – Hiyori le sonrió algo apenada – Pequeña niña que se cree grande. Pero no lo eres para papá.- Y comenzó ahora a pellizcarle suavemente amabas mejillas, haciendo que se avergonzara mas.

-¡Y-Ya papá! – Le dijo tratando de soltarse pero era imposible.

-¿Quién es mi nenita? – Le dijo sabiendo bien que eso hacia reir a la castaña, lo cual pasaba ahora. Ambos rieron un rato y luego le soltó. – Ok, Niña grande. Siguete ocupando de asuntos de mayores. Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde está Takafumi?

La niña aun sobaba sus mofletes que sabia que estarían algo rojos.- Salió hace unos 30 minutos, dijo que terminaría algo pendiente y luego se iria a cambiar a la casa de la abuela., ya sabes que nada de verlo hasta la boda.

El mayor asintió.- Claro, aunque será algo duro esperar.

La niña dejó el cuaderno de lado y le miró expectante – Papá, pronto seremos oficialmente una familia.- Le dijo para luego abrazar a su padre, este le sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Solo unas horas mas.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Escuchó el sonido de la alarma y se levantó de la cama para apagarla enseguida, no quería despertar a Kisa ese sábado a las 7 am. Sabia perfectamente que el trabajo estaba agitado, aun quedaba algo de tiempo para acabar el ciclo pero ya se venían las presiones de este. Su chico apenas y regresó a las 3 am.

Considerando que es editor lo hora no está muy alejada de la realidad, pero en sus 7 meses de embarazo no podía estar trasnochándose en cualquier parte. Apenas y se venía la parte mas complicada del proceso y no quería arriesgarse de que estuviese desprotegido en cualquier lugar. Por lo que es normal que le regañara en cuanto le vio llegar.

Se sentó en la cama y sonrió al ver la adorable imagen del peli-negro durmiendo pacíficamente – Esa es una estrellita… Que bonita~ Hehe~ - Decia el mayor en sueños y sonriendo bobamente provocando que artista se le mirara con una gota estilo anime cayendo por su nuca. Nunca entendería las extrañas leyes de trabajo de los editores.

Se levantó con pesar de la cama y se metió al baño. Unos minutos después salió con solo una toalla en su cintura y otra alrededor de sus hombros. Se sorprendió de ver a su novio sentado tallándose el ojo, dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Buenos días – Dijo Kisa al terminar de bostezar

-Buenos días.- Dijo Yukina al entrar e inmediatamente empujar un poco a Shouta para que volviera a recostarse en esas cinco almohadas que lo acompañaban desde que empezó a tener problemas para dormir.- No has dormido mucho. Descansa un poco mas, yo iré a entregar mi trabajo a la universidad y cuando regrese te despertaré, ¿Vale?

Kisa le miró aun medio dormido y asintió acomodándose aunque le miró – Oye, Kou – Le dijo dando un nuevo bostezo. El castaño se le quedó viendo en señal de prestar atención.- Si no estuviese embarazado, ya mismo me levantaría a terminar lo que tengo pendiente antes de ir a la boda.

Sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla.- Aun si no lo estuvieras, yo prefiero que descanses. Has estado estresado y sabes que solo quiero que te sientas relajado cuando estas conmigo.

Se sonrojó y tapó su cara con la sábana, haciendo que el menor riera al ver lo tierno que se ponía su pareja con esos simples gestos.

Kisa se destapó con una cara un poco pensativa y luego sonrió.- Oye, Kou. Me acaba de dar un antojo de granizado.- El menor le sorprendió un poco el cambio de tema y de expresión tan rápido, aunque seria mentira decir que no se estaba acostumbrando de a poco a ello. Su Shouta se volvia muy tierno a veces, incluso sonriéndole tal como lo hacia ahora

-Claro que si, cuando regrese te traeré el sabor que gustes. ¿Qué quieres: Fresa, chocolate, vainilla? – Decia mientras se dirigía a sacar su ropa al armario. Los antojos que le daban era de cosas que había comido, por lo que era un alivio que se acostumbrara a cocinarle. No le molestaba levantarse a medianoche para entrar a la cocina y preparar lo que quisiera.

Lo pensó un momento y luego dijo – Granizado de pepino y menta – Dijo feliz y haciendo que Yukina le mirara sorprendido dejando caer la ropa.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Ayer estaba con una de mis autoras y me ofreció el granizado que había comprado. Quiero probarlo otra vez. Creo que la tienda empezaba con "Ca"

-Espera, espera. ¿¡En una tienda especifica!?

-Si, me dijeron que solo allá lo venden – Cerró sus ojos ya dispuesto a dormir

-P-Pero cómo yo…

-Mmh, pronto tendre granizado~ - Dijo por ultimo antes de dormir, dejando al pobre castaño retirando lo dicho… No era fácil complacer a un embarazado

~~~o~~~o~~~

Yokozawa se dirigía a la tienda Marimo para hacer sus últimos chequeos de ventas. No por la boda iba a dejar el trabajo pendiente tirado, mucho menos antes de su semana de descanso.

Miró su reloj, y notó que ya era mediodía. –_La boda es en la noche. Aun tengo tiempo_ – Pensó cuando en ese momento notó a un chico correr rápidamente hacia la tienda, lo reconocia. Era Yukina. Aunque le pareció raro verlo allí, según sabia, el chico había pedido el dia para la boda

Le restó importancia y entró, encontrándose con el castaño preguntando agitado algo a todos sus compañeros. - ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué holgazanean? – Dijo firmemente el pelinegro al entrar

Las chicas compradoras que también se habían acercado se asustaron un poco con su tono y se dispersaron a seguir lo suyo. Los trabajadores se disculparon y se fueron inmediatamente. El castaño suspiró

-Buenos días, Yokozawa-san.- Le dijo Yukina mostrando su sonrisa de siempre, aunque el peli-negro estaba mas que acostumbrado.- ¿No debería estar preparándose?

-No, aun tengo tiempo. Ademas solo me falta aquí para terminar.- Le dijo yendo al mostrador – Dame el registro de venta de la ultima semana – Le dijo al chico que en ese momento atendía, el cual asintió y fue a buscarlo.- A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me dijiste que te tomarías el día para acompañar a Kisa y luego ir a la boda?

Vió al castaño suspirar profundamente – Es que le dio un antojo extraño. Granizado de pepino y menta.

El peli-negro se sorprendió un poco aunque luego se relajó, a él también le daban antojos raros de vez en cuando – Bueno, pero por qué no lo tus. No creo que hacer un granizado sea tan difícil.

-Tambien pensé eso al principio. Pero luego dijo que era en una tienda específica, regalo de una de sus autoras o algo asi; solo que no tiene idea del nombre, me lo pone difícil. Ya que ahora parece tener los sentidos mas agudos.- Dijo mirando el reloj. No podía creer que luego de entregar su dedicado cuadro haya durado horas tratando de conseguir ese granizado.

-Mmh, ¿Qué te parece esto? – Le dijo recibiendo el informe del chico que acababa de llegar, viendo como Yukina le prestaba completa atención.- Llama a Takano y que te dé información de la autora de Kisa, asi sabrás su teléfono y podrás preguntarle de la tienda.- Colocó su firma y entregó el documento. Al levantar el rostro cayó una gota por su nuca al notar la emoción en el rostro del castaño.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Gracias, Yokozawa-san! – Le dijo sacando su teléfono y comenzando a buscar el número del editor en jefe. Aunque luego recordó algo – Oiga, Yokozawa-san. ¿Cómo se ha sentido de la espalda últimamente?

-Sinceramente no he tenido mejora alguna, cada vez es mas difícil moverme sin que me duela – Le dijo sobando su espalda como testigo

-¡Entonces qué hace caminando de aquí a allá! Eso es peligroso y sé que usted también lo sabe – Le dijo regañándolo un poco aunque conservando el respeto.

El peli-negro suspiró – Lo se, pero al menos en esta semana podré descansar para luego continuar renovado.- Dijo mirando su panza y poniendo su mano sobre ella, por lo que no notó la mirada ironica que tenia Yukina en la cara, sabia que se armaría una grande si se enterara de lo que hizo su futuro esposo.

-Entiendo. – Le dijo mientras siguió su búsqueda en su celular – Bueno, ahora que ha terminado lo mejor seria empezar a arreglarse, ¿No le parece?

-Tal vez aunque sigue siendo tem- Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular – Espera un momento.- Le dijo alejándose un poco del castaño mientras este asentía y llamaba al jefe de su novio.- Hola

_-Hola, Oni-chan. Supongo que ya llegaste con la abuela, ¿No?_ – Dijo la voz de Hiyo, aunque sin saber que ella le tenia en altavoz, por lo que Zen también escuchaba

-No, aun termino los asuntos del trabajo.

-_No, no, no. Debes ir ya, siempre se demora aunque no lo creas. Ademas que te apuesto que no has comido nada desde que saliste de casa_

-_No puedes hacer eso. Recuerda que la doctora dijo que debes comer cada tres horas asi sea algo pequeño. Ademas no has caminado mucho, ¿cierto?_ – Preguntó ahora Zen con un tono serio y preocupado.

-Ya terminé lo que debía hacer, asi que en cuanto llegue comeré algo, ¿Felices?

-_Claro, Oni-chan_ – Le dijo Hiyo confiada, sabia que aunque era terco sobre su espalda, era muy disciplinado con la alimentación – _Pero ves rápido, papá me llevará en cuanto termine de alistarle. No llegues tarde_.- Le dijo feliz y aun emocionada.

-Tranquila, ya –

-_No, Hiyo_ – Le interrumpió el castaño.- _No olvides que las novias siempre llegan tarde_. - Ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras Yokozawa se ponía rojo de enojo y vergüenza

-¡Callate! – Y cortó el teléfono, notando que al parecer, que su grito se había escuchado por por la mayoría de la tienda. Todos le vieron algo asustados de acercarse.

-Yokozawa-san – Excepto Yukina que ni se inmutó con el grito – Muchas gracias por la idea, ya tengo la dirección y todo. Lo veo en la noche. Adiós – Se despidió rápido, corriendo para llegar pronto a su casa.

Le vio irse, suspiró y luego se dirigió también a la salida aunque a paso lento, aun con una vena hinchada en su frente. Ese bastardo tenia suerte, si no lo amara no se aguantaría todas sus bromas

~~~o~~~o~~~

De un momento a otro se hicieron las 6 de la tarde, la boda comenzaría en dos horas por lo que la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban alistándose. Entre ellos estaba cierto oji-esmeralda que, aunque quería comenzar a vestirse, ahora su estómago tenía otros planes, obligándole a vomitar en el baño.

Solo le había dado un mordisco a una manzana y ya sintió todo de cabeza. Takano ahora se encontraba terminando de resolver unos asuntos en la oficina y le dijo que no tardaría en volver, por lo que no sabia que se encontraba asi.

-Tengo entendido que las nauseas son normales, pero ya no las soporto mas – Dijo tirando de la cadena pero aun quedándose en el suelo.

Escuchó las llaves pero no se molestó en levantarse, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.- Ritsu, ya vol… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupado al entrar al baño y ver a su chico tirado en el suelo con el rostro pálido.- ¿Nauseas de nuevo? – Preguntó agachándose y abrazandole, sobando de a poco su espalda

Ritsu asintió – Ahora no quiero comer manzanas de nuevo, al menos hasta que se me pase el asco.

-¿Manzanas? – Le preguntó mientras le levantaba hasta el sofá y lo sentaba – Si te sientes muy mal entonces quedémonos esta noche.

-No digas tonterías, eres el padrino de la boda.- Le dijo poniéndole una mano en la cara – Ademas sabes que no soy un debilucho, solo estoy algo mareado pero ya se me pasará.- Vio a Takano sentarse a su lado y pasar una mano por sobre su hombro.

-Vale. Esperaré a que te sientas mejor, solo asi vamos. ¿Entendido? – Con su otra mano recostó la cabeza del oji-esmeralda en su hombro.

Pensó en pelear y hacerse el fuerte como siempre, pero simplemente sonrió asintiendo.- Entendido, pero no hay problema. Pronto estaré mejor.- Le sonrió viéndole aunque luego se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Esas hormonas estaban mas locas que las nauseas

Takano besó su cabeza. Ya poco a poco se acostumbraba a su sentimental Ritsu. Sabia que cada dia se enamoraba mas de él y su bebé

~~~o~~~o~~~

Solo faltaba media hora para que diera inicio la ceremonia, la mayoría de los invitados estaban presentes. En la segunda fila se encontraba cierta pareja sentada muy juntos entre si

-¡Tori, pide que enciendan el aire acondicionado! ¡Me estoy cocinando aquí! – Dijo Chiaki quien se desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa y se echaba aire con la mano.

-Chiaki, está encendido – Le dijo con una ceja levantada.

-Es mentira, ¿Entonces por qué estoy todo sudado? – Le dijo para luego poner su cabeza sobre el brazo de su esposo - ¿Y por qué tengo sueño? – Bostezó testificando lo dicho.

-Ven, te quitaré el saco – Le levantó un poco para quitarle la prenda, para que luego volvieran a la misma posición – Chiaki, no debes dormir en una boda.- Le tocaba gentilmente en la mejilla para mantenerle despierto.

-Estoy despierto, estoy despierto… Pero, ¿Te molesta que este asi? Si quieres me quito – Le dijo aunque nisiquiera tenia la intención de hacerlo

-Claro que no me molesta, ven, asi estamos mejor – Le sonrió y Chiaki se abrazó al brazo del mayor

-¿No te parece bello? – Le dijo cambiando el tema mientras volvía a bostezar

Hatori vio su reloj, aun no llegaba el padrino de la boda, es decir, su jefe - ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó volviendo a mirarle sonriendo

-La boda. Me trae recuerdos – Le dijo suspirando ilusionado, nunca podría olvidar ese dia, con todos sus seres queridos allí, con felicidad, con tranquilidad, el fino paso al entrar, los aplausos con el beso…

-Nunca olvidaré cuando derramaste el vino en tu traje - … Y también esa clase de momentos, Chiaki le miró sonrojado y alzó su cabeza, pero sin soltarse

-O-Oye estaba recordando cosas bonitas – Hatori se acrecó y le dio un beso rápido a su pareja

-Como el hecho de que juramos estar juntos para siempre – Chiaki se sonrojó y volvió a recostarse desde abajo mirando al piso

-D-Deja de d-decir tont-terias – Escuchó la risa tranuila de su pareja y sonrió aunque él no le veía - Ademas aunque no hubiese habido un juez… Yo juraría estar contigo por siempre

El mayor se sorprendió un poco aunque luego sonrió cálidamente, tomando el mentón de Chiaki y dándole un beso completamente correspondido.

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Takano-san, apresúrate. Ya vamos tarde – Dijo Onodera mirando su reloj, donde marcaban las 8:20 de la noche. Esperaba que a Yokozawa no se le diera por ser estrictamente puntual, sino se lo comería vivo por llevar tan tarde a su padrino de bodas.

-Calmate, está todo controlado – Le dijo pasando la calle haciendo que Ritsu suspirara de alivio, ya podía ver el hotel y no estaba aun el auto rentado y decorado.- Le llamé cuando te quedaste dormido en mis brazos – Le dijo viéndole unos segundos y riendo al ver la expresión de su novio.

-C-Callate y no digas estupideces – Le dijo mientras abria la puerta luego de estacionar - Bueno, y ¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues el quería llegar puntual pero esperaría al padrino, asi que en cuanto salimos de casa le llamé para avisarle que ya podía venir para acá – Tomó la mano del oji-esmeralda para ayudarle con las cortas escaleras

-Mm, eso tiene sentido – Llegaron a la puerta principal y se detuvieron en el umbral, viendo todo el panorama

Kisa estaba sentado tomando un granizado mientras Yukina a su lado traía, al parecer, un termo en el que le colocaba mas granizado cada vez que le acercaba el vaso. No muy lejos estaban la pareja Editor-Mangaka, donde Chiaki tenia la camisa con los primero botones abiertos y Hatori con un papel dándole viento en la cara. Vio todo con una gotita cayendo por su nuca, menos mal que no tenia el apetito de Kisa o sentir calor en un lugar frio como Chiaki

Iba a dar un paso para entrar cuando sintió una voz a su espalda – Como siempre estás causando problemas, Onodera – Se giró y vió a Yokozawa vistiendo un traje digno de un rey por su majestuosidad.

-Yokozawa – Le llamó Takano poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu nueva vida, amigo – Ambos sonrieron entre si asintiendo

Yokozawa ahora puso su mano en el hombro del otro peli-negro – Yo también les deseo lo mismo – Onodera vio por primera vez una sonrisa calida dirigida a su persona de parte de Yokozawa, aunque rápidamente quitó su sonrisa y volvió a verlo fríamente – Entonces, ¿Qué diablos esperan ahí? Hay que entrar – Les dijo

Ambos asintieron y caminaron para llegar antes que el peli-negro.

Yokozawa no podía negar sus nervios, además que sabia que Zen ya había llegado, solo que le esperaba en un pequeño salón diferente. Pero francamente, no se arrepentiría de lo que haría ni de lo que hizo, pues de no haber sido rechazado por Takano, no se habría encontrado esa noche con Kirishima.

Tomó aire y entró por la puerta hacia su nueva vida enlazada

~~~o~~~o~~~

**¿Qué tal? Tenia ganas de dejarle en la mejor parte. Asi que espero que les haya gustado. Por si llegan a preguntar… Si existe ese granizado, francamente no me gusta mucho pero se que no es muy conocido, asi que lo agregué ^^**

**Les haré un pequeño spoiler de la trama para que sientan intriga: Digamos que todos estos capítulos son una introducción para lo que se viene, pues no quiero ser mala, pero las cosas se complicaran un poco**

**DannyRiddle15-TakaTsu-san**Jeje, me siento una mala influencia para tus estudios, pero igual me encanta que me hayas comentado el mismo dia. Eso me encanta, me haces muy feliz. Pues quería si o si ponerles una parte que hasta yo me reia mientras lo escribia, y veo que tuvo éxito XD

**Absalon95**Siento que seré la causante de que mas de uno muera de diabetes por Yukina y Kisa XD Mmm, me gusta como piensas, ¿No te importaría que tome algunas de tus ideas?

**Cadiie Mustang** Holaa, lo se, yo también amo el M-preg, me parece algo sumamente tierno y quería hacer un fic que a todos les agradara leer. Normalmente me gusta escribir de drama, pero quería que todos muriesen de ternura cada vez que leas… Aunque ciertas cositas pasaran…

**zryvanierkic** Jeje, lo que piensa Kirishima no es algo tan malo, es una de sus típicas ideas que hace volver loco a Yokozawa. Ay, cuando él se entere. La verdad es que ahora que lo dices… Si, yo también me aterraría de ver a Onodera en esas o.O

**ShaoiLove3** Wow, gracias. Me agrada llegar a los extremos que mi fic guste aunque no el género ^^

**rei blackcry** Yo también adoro a Hiyo~ Claro que subiré el extra, solo que aun no está listo jeje, me daba miedo spoilar un poco pues iba a la mitad y me había dado cuenta que ya hasta el nombre de la niña estaba ahí, no no no, esperaré hasta que lo digan ellos mismo~ Te entiendo, nada desespera mas que tu OTP no tenga casi fics ni imágenes ni nada, odio eso. No, para nada, amo cuando me dejan esos discurso asi XD Soy de Colombia ¿y tu?

**lia**Espero no cargar eso en mi conciencia por haber actualizado casi un mes después XD Si sigues viva aquí esta la contii~

**lia01god**Mmm, Vale?

**1-kohaku-1** Liindo, me gusta como piensas~ Yo sin duda consiedero que esa fue de las mejores partes que he escrito, lo mas bueno es que solo iba a decirle y ya… Pero cuando escribi un parrafito me cayó la inspiración de golpe y me puse a escribir XD Espero te siga gustando ~

**Lindix** Muchas gracias, mi meta es que todos parezcan lindas familias felices… Aunque para eso tendrá cada uno qe pasar por varias pruebas…

**Tina**Yo creo que el hijo de Yukina y Kisa seria un sol ambulante y la hija seria una ternurita brillante con pies (?) Chiaki me encanta~ Y no quería ponerle en esas pero debbia.

**Juliex19**Cierto que si? La verdad es que el m-preg es una fantasia hecha realidad. Me alegra que te hayas animado a leer y comentad ^^ A veces el asunto de la ortografía es por escribir rápido, normalmente leo lo que termino de paso y no me doy cuenta de mis errores hasta que publico *facepalm* Jaja, definitivamente la mayoría de las escenas que mas me ha gustado escribir son las que mas han gustado. Gracias por comentar y espero que te siga gustando la historia

**DianaCaro**Gracias, pero te guste esta contii que hice con esmero

**Este será mi ultimo capitulo escrito siendo una niña TT-TT Pues la mayoría lo escribí antes y apenas lo terminé ahora. Lo mas divertido es que cae viernes 13, Pff yo no creo en la mala suerte de esos días, de por si ya he cumplido mas de una vez asi. En fin, fue un placer traerles este capi. **

**Bye-Ne~**


End file.
